The Incredibles: A Ruthless Evil!
by Zurrexo
Summary: I neither own nor take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar Studios. The story follows another adventure taken on by The Parr Family AKA The Incredibles as they deal with a menacing old threat that threatens their family life and their super life and as always the world! Of course, there is spoilers from Incredibles II!
1. Prologue

I neither own nor take profit from The Incredibles property owned by Disney and Pixar Studios.

Chapter I: Prologue

Municiberg, a shining beacon of great american hope, and a popular home to Supers especially a group or family in this case of superheroes, The Incredibles! Their popularity has greatly risen along with other new and returning heroes in the line of duty that america has embraced. After the recent defeat of the dreaded Screenslaver, revealed to be a scheme conjured by the sister of Winston Deavor, CEO of DevTech. The city and the world is at a time of recollection and calm times in the wake of a new era of Supers, the Glory Days have returned.

It was a calm dusk day, if you can call a high speed chase between a car full of gun happy criminals and a fancy superhero car, then yes, calm is the word I'd use. A chase seemed to be going on between The Incredibles and just some gunman. The pressure was intense as the gunner in the back of the jet black car being chased reloaded his Tommy Gun, a delightful sound heard as the load of the new ammo was successful and he leaned out the window and opened fire on the car which was shielded by a purple barrier set up by one of the younger members of The Incredibles.

In the driver's seat, Mr. Incredible put his right hand on a knob beside his and Elastigirl's seat, his wife Helen Parr, "Violet, keep that barrier up, Bob get closer!" Elastigirl was slowly climbing out the passenger window, gripping the left side of the car. Her intention was obvious as she kept her sights on the car. Bob turned the knob past a few settings to a second to last one. "Ejector Seat Activated." A calm feminine but robotic voice said from the radio in the Incredibile as the roof begin to slide back and Elastigirl prepared her jump, smiling as she readied on the ejector seat and within seconds was shot up into the air and stretched her arms to act like a living wingsuit.

Dash was ecstatic as he jumped up and down in the car holding Jack-Jack in his seat, "Ooh ooh, what do I do, Dad? C'mon c'mon c'mon!" Dash exclaimed, even Jack Jack being excited with what they'd be able to do. Up ahead, the driver of one of the cars was about to hit an elderly woman but even criminals have hearts as he drifts out of the way smashing into the side of a civilian's car but quickly manages to get back on track.

Mr. Incredible quickly turned his head back to his son, hand Violet Jack-Jack, you go up ahead and move anyone out of the way of this chase so your mother doesn't have to worry about collateral damage. Dash gave a chuckle as he quickly handed his baby brother over to her sister who held him in one arm and then 'dashed' out of the car up ahead of the chase, all of this done almost in a flash.

Violet managed to keep up the barrier for as long as she could with just one arm to defend the car's frontside as they drove, the only important thing on her mind was how much time she would have to spend with Tony on their date, she asked, "Dad, can we go a little faster and catch these guys already?" She asked impatiently.

Her dad simply replied with, "We'll get them when we get them, Violet." He said keeping his eyes on his driving as the Incredibile was able to keep up easily with the car but Bob was simply making sure no one was caught in his path and that they didn't lose the criminals, "C'mon, honey." Mr. Incredible said spotting his wife finally roll into a bouncing ball, bouncing off the top of the roof and reverting back to a full body human form on top of the windshield. She smiled at the thug driving the car who had a confused and scared face but quickly grew angry and tried pulling out a pistol but Elastigirl quickly pulled back her right arm and slammed a fist through the windshield, shattering glass over his face and before he could just wipe it away, Elastigirl's fist went right into his face immediately after, busting his nose and making him drop his gun before he could even aim but this also caused him to let go of the wheel due to disorientation, luckily Elastigirl took the wheel to keep the car from crashing into anything and intended to send it into a drift.

Up ahead, Dash was a literal blur as he did his job of moving people and things out of the way. One second, a blind man was about to be hit by a tanker and the next second he was on the sidewalks and didn't notice and just kept walking and walking. Dash smiled at his own work and soon it went away as he skidded to a sudden stop as the road ahead of mom was under construction and the workers had no idea an entire chase against "supers" was going on. Dash quickly ran back the way he came until he arrived beside the car aligned with where his mom was whilst she drove, "Mom, construction site ahead!" Dash yelled pointing ahead which also got the attention of the gunman about to shoot the speedy child. Elastigirl first looked at the construction site ahead and then luckily in the nick of time took notice of the gunman about to shoot her flesh and blood.

Elastigirl quickly took action and spun the wheel to make the car start to turn and go off onto it's side making the gunman's fire miss completely and fly out of his seat and hit his head on the ceiling and then the floor into unconsciousness, "Honey, use the hook! Slow it down!" She yelled as the car drifted fast across the street about to slam into a tanker near the site.

Bob turned the knob once again, "Vi, let down the barrier." He said and she did as he said and let it down and Bob turned the knob to the grappling hook setting. Two medium sized grappling hooks on the left and right side of the Incredibile shot forward and latched the revealed bottom side of the black drifting station wagon and a turbine formed at the front of the super vehicle and began to reverse boost back to stop the car.

Elastigirl and Dash cringed in hope of the car being successfully stopped as it slowly slid and slid until finally stopping an inch before hitting the tanker. Helen jumped off the car and gave a small 'whew' while Dash jumped up in excitement, "Aw yeah! Woohoo, we did it!" Dash exclaimed in childlike amazement at their accomplishment, this was only a street level crime, that's like handling a baby's toy for Supers but if Dash was happy then so was Helen as she smiled at him and turned seeing the Incredibile and a small amount of cop cars, about one to three, driving up to the scene.

Moments later, The Incredibles stood together in front of two cops as three others arrested the driver but it seemed that somehow the one in the back got away but that wasn't noticed yet as the cops spoke with the super family. "Thanks, Incredibles, you've done it again." A lieutenant said with a smile beside his partner who nodded in agreement.

"Eh, it's just us doing our job, right guys?" Bob said, smiling and pulling his family in, wrapped in his arms comfortably. If this was how the new glory days of Supers was going to be, hanging with his family and fighting crime? Then he could grow from liking this to loving this.

Violet tugged on her mother while her dad was speaking with the two cops, "Mom, we gotta go, tick tock." She whispered up to Helen who had leaned down to listen and looks at her left wristwatch and nodded and tapped Bob's shoulder to break him away from his conversation with the cops.

"Oh right, everybody back in the car! C'mon, let's go!" He said in a hurrying voice as he waved to the cops while he ran with his family back to the Incredibile, Violet getting there first as she was the most ready to go and hopped in the car. Once all passengers and the driver were in their seats, the Incredibile was off as Bob turned a knob once they drove into an alley and all five of their seats leaned back like they were stacked sardines in one can.A large tube like machine drew over them and took away their suits switching and when pulling off of them put them back in their civilian guise.

Violet slowly exhaled and laid back as she looked at her watch while removing her mask and pocketting it. She kept focusing on her watch, "C'mon c'mon c'mon.." She repeated in a mumbling voice but was heard by her eavesdropping brother.

Dash leaned over the backseat, "Can't wait to get some Tonyloaf, huh Vi?" Dash asked with a smirk on his face jabbing at his sister who glared at him with distaste in his poor sense of humor.

"Dashell, lay off of your sister, she's just being like any teenage girl on their first date." She turns looking at Violet, "We'll get there in time Violet, I was excited too on my first date when I was your age."

"And how did that go?" Violet asked with a skeptical look, raised eyebrow and all.

"Eh, wasn't the right guy for me, at all! Until, I found my special somebody." Helen smiled looking at Bob from the corner of her eyes and Bob did the same before looking back at the road, Dash meanwhile was just making gag sounds while pointing his finger in his mouth grossing out Violet who turned her head back forward.

Soon, the sun had lowered completely and the moon rose in it's place and the citizens of Municiberg were either living the night life or simply just trying to go to sleep, Violet on the other hand was gonna spend some of it on her date with Tony as she and her family finally arrived at the Municiberg Theater Palace.. Violet made a sigh of relief, she was right on time as she wanted to be and hopped out of the car along with her family, she made sure her headband was straight as she looked around for Tony anywhere at the entrance and spotted him sitting there by himself looking at the two movie tickets he had bought with the money given by Violet before she had to run off.

Tony looked up from his tickets and spotted the family, more focused towards Violet out of all of them and smiled getting up quickly, "Oh hey, you're back, I was wondering what was taking you guys so long." Tony said, still keeping most of his focus towards Violet who did the same, a light blush appearing on her cheeks, "So are we going into the movies? I can buy you guys popcorn too if you want, I've got the money." Tony volunteered

Bob quickly raised his hand in disagreement, "It's fine son, we got our own money. You two head on in, we'll catch up after we buy our tickets and food." Bob watched the two begin walking off alongside each other into the theater, "And no funny business!" Bob exclaimed causing them both to turn and Violet to grow a disgusted and embarassed face

"Dad!" Violet yelled back blushing at the embarassing comment, not even noticing her own mother had smiled a little bit at the joke

"Just kidding, hun! Have fun!" Bob yelled back before the two youths made it past the door leaving the rest of the family behind.

Tony turned to Violet while they were walking, "Your family is pretty cool, especially your dad." Tony looked back a bit before Violet responded, heading to the concession stand.

Violet also turned to look back a bit, Jack-Jack seemed to be making a scene as they were still trying to get their tickets while others walked in, she took note of some of them, even a weird and oddly familiar looking bearded guy with a grey beanie but she simply shrugged it off and responded to Tony, "I wouldn't call them cool exactly, more like, crazy...in a good way."

Tony just nods his head and then they arrive at the concession stand as he begins talking with the employee behind the concession stand that would begin taking the order, already knowing that both her and Violet wanted a big bucket of Popcorn and a soft drink. She just looked around the busy lobby and noticed her family were finally able to get tickets and then she looked over to the left of them, the same man she took note of before, still rocking a grey beanie and beard, he seemed to be showing a face of menace as he smiled creepily, his eyes going over every single person that passed by him. About a second later, his hands were deep in a duffel bag and his right hand started pulling something out and she caught a glimpse of a handle that was only a small part of something bigger that he was about to pull out

Violet's eyes widened slowly, in fact the entire world seemed to start to slow down as the man slowly pulled out a Tommy Gun and was about to take aim and fire on the unsuspecting and innocent civilians of the Municiberg Theater Palace, the words 'No!', 'Wait!', 'Stop!' came to mind but never audibly came out as she pushed people aside to try and stop the man as she made a mad dash for him, she couldn't use her powers or else she'd risk her identity and her family's but she just had to do something!

The bearded man cocked his gun and the Parrs finally took notice, Mr Incredible being first and looked over and quickly tried to run to protect his family and then noticed that Violet already seemed to be trying to do that as she jumped at the shooter who turned before he could fire at Mr Incredible to try and shoot her. The trigger was pulled and a flash was the last sight of something that Violet saw and the last words she heard before everything faded to black and went silent was, her father yelling, "Violet!"

End of Prologue..


	2. Revelations

I neither own nor take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar Studios

Chapter II: Revelations

Breathing was all Violet could hear, heavy breathing and it was constant. She seemed to have a very fuzzy memory of what was going on before her. One minute she could remember being picked up by her mom while her dad jocked that shooter she saw right in the jaw as soon as some first responding police officers showed and then she blacked out. The next minute she had another memory flash before her of doctors looking over her body and being wheeled down a a brightly lit and white hall, the voices of her family in the far distance away from her and then she had blacked out again.

"Dad!" Violet yelled at the top of her lungs jumping up forward looking around erratically and breathing heavily, she quickly calmed down and took note of her surroundings all over. She was in a hospital room it seemed and she had the usual stuff a patient in the hospital would have connected to her like IV bags and etc. She felt her stomach a little and felt something soft on her lower abdomen, she gripped the bottom of her green patient gown shirt and found out what it was, white hospital bandages and that's when it all connected, the gunman!

That's it, it makes perfect sense, that's why she's here in the hospital. She tried dealing with that gunman by herself and now she ends up here in a hospital gown with her family probably worried sick, where was her family? She looked around, the entire room was empty until she suddenly heard the door knob turning and unlocking as at first a stranger in her mind came into the room only for her to discover it was Agent Rick Dicker, "How ya doin', kid?" Rick asked holding the door open for a bit, it seemed more people were about to come in.

"Mr. Dicker? What are you doing here?" Violet asked looking at him, confused at what he was doing here and not her family, "Is my family with you?"

"Your family is a little worried but they're doing fine, we're all gonna have a talk once they get in here in abou-" At that moment, a rush of wind brushed past him and blew onto Violet, blowing back some of her hair as the cause of it was from Dash, with an excited face looking towards his sister in the hospital bed

"Violet, you're up! Guys, she's up!" He yelled out through the door and it was instantly clear who he was talking to as the rest of the Parr Family ran in.

Violet! Violet! Violet! was yelled into her ear as her parents tackled her like crazy football players and pulled her into a hug and even Jack-Jack joined in. Her mom stepped back, smiling and putting her right hand on her daughter's cheeks, "I'm so glad you're okay, sweetie, we got so worried. Don't do anything reckless like that again? You almost got killed."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just felt I had to do something or somebody would've gotten hurt." Violet responded touching her mom's hand before removing it and looking at her mom sincerely.

"You did the right thing trying to stop him but you have to think before you act, it's a common mistake all heroes make." Helen said to her daughter in a somber voice.

"Reckless? It was awesome! She ran in and tried taking that guy down and then dad got all mad and just did a ONE, TWO, PUNCH! It was epic!" Dash exclaimed while doing imitations of his dad's actions, throwing fast punches into the air.

The rest of the family had a smile on their face just looking at Dash and then Violet's face went straight back to skepticism and questioning, "So I know why you guys are here but why is Mr. Dicker here?" Violet asked and her family stepped back growing serious faces except Dash, still excited from everything.

Rick stepped up to the end of the hospital bed, "Violet, you were not just the victim of a coincidental shooting, you were attacked by a goon that works with a villain that my agency has been trying to get a hold of for months, Baron Von Ruthless." He placed down a file on top of Violet's legs for any of the family members to read, before Bob or Helen could grab it, Dash's hand snuck up and swiped it off and opened it.

He was speeding through each page before stopping at a picture of this Baron Von Ruthless character, "Pfft, what's with this guy's moustache?" Dash joked as he looked at the picture, mocking the Baron's appearance.

Helen quickly swiped away the file from Dash and walked in between Bob and Rick to look over it, "Isn't Baron Von Ruthless supposedly dead?" Bob asked while leaning over to look at the same things Helen was looking at, nothing but documents and reports and pictures from sightings of him.

"Yes...until now, we have reason to believe he's alive and well and those criminals you took down were his goons stealing something from a derelict warehouse that the NSA was occupying. They stole a device from our storage that the Baron wished to use and thanks to you guys we managed to retrieve it back." Rick explained in his usual old and withered voice but still with a stern tone.

"What was the device exactly?" Violet asked curiously looking at her parents then to Dicker.

Rick then took back the document gently from Helen and Bob and took out an old photo dated from the 1944, somewhere in December in the bottom right corner. The picture was very old obviously and grainy and black and white, "This is an invention of Baron's, that thanks to The Phantasmics, the NSA had the ability to retrieve." Rick explains, the invention in the picture looked like some sort of futuristic cannon, it almost looked out of this world and completely hard to describe as each family member looked at it.

"It looks like some kind of a toy weapon." Dash commented, he didn't seem to have much of a serious reaction to this weapon that he was looking at as much as the adults did.

"Believe me kid, it isn't a toy, what it is something that our country can't even fathom, this thing was believed to be able to wipe out an entire state off the map as if it was never even there." Rick said, "That's why that goon chose to try and shoot up the theater, note this goon is a lot dumber unlike the skilled ones you faced on that island."

"Why was he trying to shoot up a theater over a weapon that obviously wasn't there?" Bob asked.

"Because the weapon gives off a unique energy radiation that especially attaches onto organic beings. Due to how close Helen was to the car when she landed on it, the radiation leaked from the trunk onto her and thus the goon that escaped tried to get some payback, he was one of the stupidest ones in Baron Von Ruthless' ranks, and in the end that payback failed and ended him up where he is now, contained for questioning." Rick explains looking at Helen as she has an uneasy face from the fact that she could've caused collateral damage by being a target for revenge over having their plans foiled.

"Yeah, he also ended up with his jaw on the end of dad's fist." Dash jokes and begins to to chuckle, a small chuckle, but a chuckle and even Bob joins in on it before noticing everyone looking at the both of them for their comical attitude in such a serious situation.

"So if he could track that energy signature, then is that how we're gonna find him?" Helen assumes and Rick gives a quick nod, not needing to say anything verbally.

"How come we can't justy not get some other supers to do it? I was in the middle of a date with Tony...finally." Violet groaned, she just wanted to have a normal date at the movies with and Tony and it took her two tries just to get.

"Because your dad and Frozone have scuffled with the Baron on numerous occasions and even teamed with The Phantasmics a few times so with the help of your father who has the most experience, you all can be able to take him down for good." Rick replies, "I need your family's assistance and taking him down as you're the only team of Supers we have closely associated with the NSA to help us find and detain the Baron, the NSA needs your help Incredibles."

The entire family just looked at each other, Dash spoke up first in reply to this offer, "We get to go and fight an evil german guy and save the country? I'm already in, baby! Let me at those bad guys!" Dash said, he still didn't seem to be taking this entire thing seriously but he was ready to do some action that meant saving the world and looking like a hero.

"Me and Bob would be happy to help, Dicker, right Bob?" Helen says, volunteering and turning to her husband to see what his response would be and whether he'd volunteer to do it.

"If someone's gonna take on that Baron guy again, I'm glad it's gonna be me and my wife...and me." Bob smirked showing a little pride about doing some more hero work as Mr. Incredible and turned to Violet, "What about you, Vi?"

Violet looked back and forth at the faces of her family members, Dash, Bob and Helen all seemed prepared to take on the job while Jack-Jack was just sucking his own thumb in the arms of his mother and then she finally stopped at Dicker. She had to think for a moment, she could either stay here and just be a normal teen for a little before the inevitable law breaker shows up or some supervillain and continue hanging out with Tony on dates until her family returns from this mission or she could do what she admittedly enjoyed and join her family on this crusade and fight crime together as a family. She looked down and exhaled and then looked back up with a smile, "Alright, I'm in, it's not like it won't be as bad as when we fought Screenslaver, what could happen?"

* * *

The weekends had finally come to the citizens of Municiberg and everyone and their neighbor was out doing something recreational, going out to eat, teens studying with each other or doing something juvenille, and the young enjoying the finer things such as sports with their fathers. The Parrs on the other hand were preparing to leave their home and neighborhood to take on the mission given by Agent Dicker. Each family member was only packing the essentials that they would need and taking on important tasks such as Bob talking on the phone with Edna that Jack-Jack would be staying with her for a bit while the family went cross country for the mission.

Helen would be helping Dash pack his bags which she took as the most important bag to pack of all. Being the ecstatic and hyperactive child he is at this age, he can tend to overpack with half the things in the bag being unnecessary to where they were going and some of the contents being untidy and not packed very well.

But meanwhile Violet was on the phone with her boyfriend, Tony, telling him the news after she had made a quick recovery and was able to leave the hospital to join her family on the job, "You're gonna be what again?" Tony asked over the phone from somewhere in Municiberg.

"I said I'm gonna be out of town with my family for a little while, we'll be back soon." She replied holding the phone in between her shoulder and head to have both of her hands free to pack her bag with clothes and most importantly her family super suit.

"Violet, I'm just a little worried a bit, you got shot last Friday and now all of a sudden you and your family are going out of town for who knows how long." Tony said through the phone.

"It's only for a week or two possibly, I'll be back in a bit, can you just maybe make sure to tell all the teachers in my class about this okay, I promise as soon as I get back we can try another date again." Violet said, "Make that a third time.." She grumbled to herself at yet another date with Tony being utterly ruined by odd circumstances.

Tony seemed to have noticed a little of Violet's mumbling, "Make that a what, Violet?" He asked, wondering what she had said.

"Nothing, Tony, I said nothing." She responded quickly before sighing, "I'll see you soon, Tony." She said in a sad voice and hung up as Bob knocked on her door frame as her door was open, using his other hand to do so since he was holding Jack-Jack, "Hey hun, I was just telling everyone I'm about to take Jack Jack over to Edna's before we leave and come back." He quickly took notice of her sad and frowning face, "You alright, honey?"

"I'm fine, Dad, just wasn't expecting my date with Tony to be interrupted with our usual programming of bad guys just being bad." Violet spoke, seeming angered and upset about it.

"Well in our line of work honey, we just gotta roll with the punches like that, we'll probably be back home in two or three days, won't take too long, I'll leave you to it honey." Bob said and slowly stepped back out the door and closed it slowly behind him, the last thing she saw before it closed being a cute wave from Jack-Jack which made her smile.

End Of Chapter 2...


	3. New Urbem

I do not own nor take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar Studios

Chapter III: New Urbem

The city of New Urbem, not as popular as Municiberg and other places but guess it'll have to do for our heroes. The city is as Winston Deavor once described it,'A Playground For Superheroes' and that phrase was nothing but true, crime rates up higher than most cities with occasional robberies and muggings and murders, it's almost expected by it's citizens at this point, you walk around a corner and you can expect a man holding a six shooter and ready to pull the trigger unless you give him your money.

Though the citizens may not be prepared for crime in this city, our heroic family is, The Incredibles have arrived in New Urbem ladies and gentleman and for a limited time event only I must say! The Parr Family are seen exiting off of a private jet courtesy of the NSA for their mission, it would be simple, track down Baron Von Ruthless, who is currently unable to do much with his plans of retaking his cannon foiled, and detain him, it seems like it'd very much be a piece of cake for The Parrs. A suited elderly man is seen carrying down the Parr Family's bag as Dash is the first to rush out onto the ground from the jet looking around, "Whoa ho ho, look at this place, now this is my type of city! C'mon c'mon let's go find this Toothless!" Dash, the little ball of energy, exclaimed.

Helen was next to walk out of the jet, volunteering to carry her own bags and even Violet's, "Dash, slow down, we'll find Baron soon enough and THEN you'll get to fight some baddies."

"And his name is Ruthless, not toothless." Bob said walking down, no longer being the one to carry Jack Jack as he had dropped him off with Edna before they drove to the airport to get on the jet.

"He'll be toothless soon when I give him one of these!" Dash threw some punches into the air as he said that clearly excited and being met with his hair being ruffled by his father.

"We'll see little crime fighter." Bob joked and both him and Dash did a small chuckle.

Last but not least, Violet, she exits the jet walking down the stairs slowly, she seemed quiet the most of the ride and for obvious reasons but she had to do her best to just muster through this and get their job done and she could go right back home. With that thought in her head she asked her family, "Where exactly are we staying while we find Baron?" Violet asked, the most obvious question that any of them could've asked.

"I believe I was supposed to give you this when we arrived." The voice came from the pilot who walked down to give them a letter, his tone was that of an average scotsman. Once he gave the letter to Bob, he tipped his hat and walked back inside.

Bob looked down at the letter and opened it, inside were a pair of keys and the other item inside was a small card with an address on it. He looked over to his wife who looked at the card as well.

* * *

The family walked into the airport where a cab waited for them to drive them to the exact address on the card. They drove down through streets sometimes going under monorail bridges and passing through suburban areas until they arrived at a small derelict area where the cab stopped in front of one of the many derelict buildings, an old hotel building. The family walked out of the cab and let it drive off leaving them alone in front of the building.

Bob lead the family approaching the hotel and looked at the card, "Well this is the place." He put the card away and then took out the keys, it was easy to put together what they were for and looked around for what might be the key to unlock the door and get inside. He jingled and jangled around through the keys before deciding to grab a random one and inserted it in the lock but the one he chose didn't seem to work. He wondered which one was the correct one but then he looked and saw one of the keys that stood out from the others, it had a small insignia on it and had a small coat of black at the butt of it to distinguish it.

Whether or not this was the right key, Bob just chose to give it a shot anyway and put it inside and the locks began turning, a delightful unlocking sound heard and Bob pulls out the key and pushes the door open. The interior of the hotel was vastly different than it's exterior, the halls were clean almost like they were worked on just thirty minutes ago, fresh smelling scents all over, no trash littered on the ground and the rug looked completely new.

"Guess this is where we're staying." Bob said walking the family through the hall carrying their bags behind them on their wheels.

Dash and Violet looked mostly at the fancy art on the walls, stuff like a 'Mona Lisa' painting and a picture of 'The Scream' and etc. Dash just found all of this stuff pretty boring and not very intriguing, he wasn't much of an art buff but Violet on the other hand had a different view seeing them as interesting and a little cool to look at especially the Mona Lisa picture.

* * *

After a long while of walking and going up two sets of stairs, the family arrived at where they would be staying. Helen and Bob walked up to a door with a set of three numbers, 306, they looked on the back of the card and those exact numbers were there too so they knew this was where they were staying. Helen this time took the keys and looked around at which of them unlocked the door, she quickly assumed it to be the same key that unlocked the door and surprisingly it worked and that wasn't gonna be the only thing that surprised them either.

The door opened and the entire room was almost a spectacle to look at, it seemed much bigger than just an ordinary hotel room it was that of a presidential suite which it was, "Wow, this place is huge! It's got a bed...and fancy tables...and…" Dash just couldn't get a feel of this place, it was so fancy that the place just felt uninteresting to him and neither could the family but they figured if this is where they were staying then that was that as they knew they wouldn't be here for very long as long as they could find the Baron and get him.

* * *

About a few hours went by with their stuff unpacked, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing either together or alone. Bob was with Helen just looking over the files and talking about what possible location in New Urbem that they could find by basing it off sightings listed in the file while Dash was just watching TV, currently it was showing something about a robot dinosaur battling some three headed winged dragon, it was apparently from the east coast. Violet however seemed to be checking out something to herself on a device. The device was some sort of map/tracker that she asked Rick for so she could be of some help trying to find Baron, she was fiddling around with the settings looking over the map layout of New Urbem.

With Bob and Helen they seemed to be at their wit's end over where they could even find Baron in the city, "Maybe he's somewhere we don't expect from just these sightings, what if he's on one of the nearby small islands?" Helen suggested

"No, Baron likes to be surrounded by his own technology and other tech, plus islands aren't really his style, he's more with caves but if he's mostly being spotted in New Urbem then there's a chance he's changed that, probably trying to adapt, that was always his thing." Bob replies rubbing his nose.

"So the Baron is using a nuclear weapon of sorts right?" Violet asked walking over to the two looking at the device she had still.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with finding a location?" Bob asks

"What it has to do with it is instead of pinning down a certain location through some sightings, we could try…" Violet did a gesture to one of her parents to finish her sentence.

Helen turned around facing her daughter and put together what she was getting at, "She means we could try either tracking the energy source Baron has for the weapon or the radiation that he tracked off of him!"

"That could work, we just gotta configure the device to track the biggest signature." Bob said smiling at his daughter, "Good job, honey, let's get to it!" Bob said getting up and going to work on configuring the device with his daughter and soon enough with enough due time they'd be able to pin down a perfect location of the Baron, but once again, in due time.

End of Chapter Three...

 **A/N: Sorry that this is a rather short chapter, originally this was going to be more about them already finding and attempting to capture the Baron but I didn't because I felt that would've been a little too fast with the plot going straight into it, so I apologize if this chapter is a little boring and short but don't worry, the next chapter is gonna get things interesting again soon.**


	4. A Quiet Factory

I neither own nor take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar Studios

 **A/N: Let's see who can figure out the movie reference in the chapter title and in the story**

Chapter IV: A Quiet Factory

The night soon began in the dark city of New Urbem, citizens fast asleep and no one was around to creep, it was the perfect night to get some good sleep but sleep wasn't in mind for The Incredibles. The family of superheroes thanks to the intelligence of Violet Parr and her configuration of a technological device, they're able to track down the diabolical Baron Von Ruthless. His location? The New Urbem Industrial District.

The Incredibles now stood over the streets of the district, across it was a large derelict factory, or it used to be derelict as it is the current location of the Baron as smoke is seen coming out the multiple chimneys and a few lights are on inside and to top it off, heavy signatures of radiation was found here showing that this was definitely the place.

Violet passes the device over to Helen who puts in Dash's backpack to carry it safely, "That's the place, the location of Baron Von Ruthless." She said, giving her comments on what she is seeing before her, she almost found it unbelievable this villain was still alive after all these years.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's just go take him down, we got the element of surprise." Dash says, ready for action already as it was just closer and closer to beginning and was about to begin running until Violet nabbed the back of his collar.

"This is a big time super villain we're dealing with here, going in without a plan is just asking for a death wish." Violet said

"Violet's right, we need to think about a plan on how to get in there and detain him, Bob what does he usually do for security?" Helen asked Bob since he was the one with the most experience about dealing with this villain.

"Well, for one, he tends to rely mostly on more robots than living soldiers so we don't have to worry about pulling any punches, they'll be scattered all over the place guarding this whole thing so we can either go in loud or stealthy." Bob looked to his family after what he said

Almost right away, Dash quickly gave a reply to this choice, "I wanna go in loud! Let's go take out the trash!"

"We can't go in loud, there's a chance the Baron could escape while we're busy fighting an endless horde of robots, going in stealthy would allow us to get to him easier and then worry about fighting robots." Violet said

"She has point, Bob." Helen noted, looking at her husband from the corner of her eye.

"Alright then." Bob stood up cracking his knuckles a bit and looking off to the factory, "Stealthy it is."

* * *

The family had split into two teams, one consisting of Dash and Violet and the other being of Bob and Helen, each entering quietly through different sides of the factory in their own way. moDash and Violet looked up and down and all over the side they were on until spotting a vent they could enter through but it was high up the wall, both of them could fit through but how were they gonna get in was the question. Violet seemed to have the answer making a small force field bubble, she began to slowly flatten it to make it like a platform for Dash and her to ride on as she managed to keep it floating up long enough to reach the vent. It started shaking a bit as Violet had to focus a lot of concentration into keeping it up while using a small force field in between the cracks of the vent to slowly make an opening for it, "Hurry it up, Vi, we got bad guys to thrash."

"Is action all you seem to think about it?" Violet asked her brother

"Not all the time, I sometimes think about cartoons and horror movies, have you seen this one movie-" Violet bursted the air duct open and entrapped it in a field and lowered it on the ground and began crawling in with Dash behind her, it was large enough that they could crouch to sneak through and then Dash continued, "-where the guy wears this mask and just goes around killing these campers, it's disgustingly awesome. One scene has him splitting a guy's freakin' head op-"

"Stop stop, please stop, I do not wanna hear that description." Violet interrupted, beginning to be grossed out by all this gore he was describing but then she wondered something and asked, "Wait, how did you get to see a horror movie? There's no way not even dad would let you within arms reach of one."

"Um, that answer is on a need to know basis." He replied, clearly hiding something.

"Dash, what did you do?" Violet glared at him intently.

Dash groaned stopping their crawling to reply, "Imight'veusedmysuperspeedtostealahorrormovie.' He said in a fast tone, a very fast tone thanks to his super speed but Violet was still able to understand it and reply quickly.

"You stole a movie?!" She exclaimed in a whispering tone to her brother, "Why would you steal a movie, Dash?"

"I was gonna return it...just never got to do it." Dash shrugged, being a bit nonchalant about this.

"You can't just use your powers for what you want just like that." Violet said, reminding him of something their parents probably repeated over a million times that it was burned into their memory.

"Like don't use your powers to stalk, Tony?" Dash retorted quickly, even having a smirk.

"I never stalked him, I was just….watching from a distance." Violet said, trying to defend her actions.

"That's stalking, Vi." Dash said with a skeptical face at her attempts at her own self-defense.

"Well- hey wait a minute, we still have to talk about this movie, either you return it when we get home or I'm gonna tell mom and dad." Violet began crawling through the vents once again leaving Dash in the dust to still reply.

"What? You're not a tattletale, you wouldn't dare." Dash said

"It's not being a tattletale, Dash, it's being responsible." She said as her voice got farther and farther away as she slid down a ramp in the ventilation and continued to crawl, she could hear Dash groan and began to quickly catch up as they reached another air duct cover and began to use a small and growing force field trick once again to break it open for them and exit.

* * *

Back with Bob and Helen, the two seemed to be hidden behind crates as red searchlights moved all over the room, some almost spotting them. The robots were just all over the place and clearly weren't leaving the room anytime soon. Bob poked his head out from behind cover to look at the placement of the robot patrollers and then went back down before he could be spotted looking around for something useful, he spotted a small cube-like object on top of one the crates to the left of Helen.

Bob pointed over to it and whispered, "Honey, grab that thing right there." He watched as she quickly stretched her arms over to grab it and pull it back over.

"Now what?" Helen asked and Bob responded by pointing to a circuit breaker and gesturing to hand over the cube as he'd have enough strength to make a powerful throw that could bust that thing to kingdom come in one fell swoop.

She handed him the cube and he clenched it in his hands and did a quiet grunt as he tossed the cube like object, watching it smash into the circuit breaker releasing sparks and soon, the power cut off in the entire factory giving Bob and Helen enough time to sneak through some doors that would lead upstairs to Baron's location in the factory before the power in the backup generator they had acquired, switched on.

* * *

Returning to Violet and Dash, they're busy sneaking around until they are forced to move behind the cover of a wall as two robots are patrolling that exact same hall, Violet nodded to Dash as they would have to put their heads together on this one.

The two robots would continue patrolling until a gust of wind rushed past them revealed to be Dash who stands there looking at them before quipping, "Hey washing machines over here." He said rapidly snapping his fingers

The robots were about to shoot all of their bullets on the speedster but if they really were smart automatons they'd notice this was just so Violet could catch them off guard long enough to entrap them in her force field and began to crush them slowly and slowly until they combusted inside her forcefield, a large puff of smoke circling around inside two force field bubbles before slowly dissipating with the force field doing the same. The two now went back to trying to find the Baron but unaware to them, their parents already did.

Helen and Bob made it up the set of stairs to be greeted by a door which they slowly opened and entered, getting nothing but silence in return as they crept through the dimly lit hallway, the only big source of light being from the office window shining light out through the window and onto a man making him out ot be a silhouette. Helen nodded to Bob and they both began to approach the door but at a quicker sneaky crouching pace until they both finally reached the door and Helen gestured for him to 'open the door'. What Mr. Incredible did was raise his fist back and bash down the door off it's hinges and onto the ground, but hey at least they technically did open the door.

The power couple walked inside looking at Baron sitting in a chair, not facing them, "It's over, Baron, we've got your right we want you." Bob said approaching him slowly only to stop when he heard a voice out of it.

"Greetings, long time no see, Incredible or is it...Incredibles now, how idiotic of you to name a team after your own superhero name, such pride in your body and ego to match with your fat american body." The voice belonged to Baron as it spoke in a thick german accent while talking.

Bob was a little infuriated at that comment which added to his bit of anger as he replied, "Oh stop with the big talk, we're here to arrest you, Ruthless."

"Arrest me? Even with old age you are still the naive one, do you really think I didn't plan all of my own moves especially being tracked down by the power of my own weapon?" Baron asked, the two heroes were getting tired of this as she grabbed the chair, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why is that?" Helen asked as she already began to spin the chair around and what she saw irritated and angered her to the bone almost as if she was completely triggered.

What she saw wasn't the Baron, but a robot with a speaker that the real one was speaking through. The one they found was made to impersonate the Baron and had an ugly robotic face that had half synthetic human skin and revealed robot innards, "You may not like what you see, Elastigirl." The voice said before the robot's left arm raised up and slammed down a red button, the alert button.

"Ah crap." Bob commented as red lights flashed through the entire factory and robots began their attack mode for any of the intruders, "We gotta go find the kids."

Helen nods and begins running off as quick as they could back through the factory to search for their kin as the threat of robotic annihilation dons upon them slowly.

End of Chapter Four...


	5. A Loud Escape

I do not own nor take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar Studios

Chapter V: A Loud Escape

The loud alarm blares throughout the factory as the entire place has just become a warzone and the hostiles to those robots are The Incredibles. Violet and Dash are seen in a different room as they were still looking for the Baron looking up and around with confused faces, "What's going on? We didn't even get caught!" Dash exclaimed, they snuck their entire way here and had no clue why this alarm went off.

"Maybe it was mom and dad?" Violet suggests, it's a possibility in her mind

"You believe mom and dad would get captured by some evil handlebar moustache guy?" Dash questioned that possibility entirely.

Before any of them could say something else, the door to the room they were in was blasted down by a laser shot sending it smashing to pieces against the wall, the kids shielding their faces as the pieces flew across the room and lowered them as they realized one of the Baron's robots had found them and begin spinning it's turret arm. Violet quickly reacts before he can get off his rapid turret shots and pulls down a shield to defend her and Dash as the bullets rapidly smack into the shield, shells falling to the ground and once it ran out Violet molded the shield into a ball of purple energy and tossed it like a dodgeball smashing right through the robot's center causing it to shut down and fall over.

"C'mon!" Violet said leading her and Dash out the door as they began rushing through the hall as they looked to their left which was a line of windows that lead to the outside world and their views of it were blocked by robots rising into their sights about to bombard them with bullets once more in unison and of course Violet quickly held her left arm out forming a shield to defend her and Dash as they kept running and running with bullets hitting and hitting against the shield. The robots soon ran out of ammo as the siblings reached the end of the hall where a locked door kept them from getting downstairs to the ground.

Dash looks to their left seeing them arming rockets on their shoulders about to fire at them, "Violet, hurry it up already!"

"I'm trying!" Violet yelled back, she tried force field ramming the door and even ripping off the chains but it didn't work to no avail, they were completely trapped as Violet and Dash's eyes widened and the missiles fired and a blinding light occurred.

* * *

Bob and Helen were battling their way through robots to get back to the ground floor and escape with their lives and not become captives of the Baron's toys. Helen was currently flipping all around dodging fist jabs from a single robot she was dealing with. She wrapped herself around like a coil on it's left arm and pulled back her arms and smashed them into the robot's eyes and pulled off for Bob to run in and bash it into the wall, taking it down, "We gotta find the kids and get out of here!" Helen exclaimed.

"I think these robots have a different idea!" Bob replied as he turned catching a backhand from one of the robots only to be met with a robot grabbing him and putting him in an arm lock. The robot that was once about to backhand him tries to fire at the super only for Helen to wrap her legs around the gun arm and her arms around the neck of the robot to redirect the shots into the head of the robot arm locking Bob as the rapid fire turrets blasted away it's head to pieces, releasing Bob.

The two after dealing with the robots in that hallway began running once more about to go straight through a locked door but thanks to the sheer strength of Mr. Incredible, he runs up ahead of Helen and bashes down the door and the two begin to run downstairs quickly being met by other robots just waiting there for both of them but no sign of Violet or Dash until they look to their left seeing their children running for their lives to the door but fail as their hallway is bombarded with missiles completely, an explosion going off and puffing smoke across the ceiling and starting a fire on the left side of the factory.

Bob and Helen felt horror and heartbreak in their hearts, especially Helen, "Dash! Violet!" She yelled, her voice cracking dearly as she assumes the worst until a ball of fire is seen floating down but the fire slowly dissipates to reveal a transparent force field bubble conjured just in time by Violet to save her and Dash as they land and run over to their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" The two yell in unison, tackling their parents into a hug only to realize they're still surrounded by robots as they hear lasers charging, guns loading, and robots stomping forward.

"Ahem." Helen coughs to bring their attention back to the important matter, smiling as she did so. An agreeing nod from Bob, Dash, and Violet as they all turned to face the robots united.

And now an explosive battle broke out between Supers and Automatons as Bob was the first to charge in, bashing a robot into another behind it while Dash ran circles around a robot causing it's head to spin out of place like a screw allowing Violet to trap it in a force field and toss it like a projectile into another robot's chest, beeping rapidly before exploding sending metal chunks everywhere. Helen is currently in a one on one with one of the robots, curving her body to dodge each incoming forward jab from the robot she was facing before she backflipped while grabbing both it's shoulders and slingshotting herself to deliver a kick into it's face, pushing it back to Bob who grabbed it by the neck to choke slam it.

Dash seemed to have started getting a little too cocky as a robot gets the drop on him and tries to sledgehammer the little tyke into the ground only for the intervention of Violet's force fields to stop it as she raises it to entangle around the robot's torso and crush it like a soda can causing it to run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. While she may have saved her brother worrying about him, she should worry about herself as a robot aims it's turrets about to fire at Violet but she turns invisible just in time before it fired to confuse it's sensors. The robot looks up, down, left, and right only to see Violet had gotten in between it's legs and sent a force field upwards to launch the robot through the ceiling and into the sky to come crashing back down and smash into the concrete, shutting down.

The family was soon forced into a bundle as robots surrounded them in a circle, there was no way out until Violet looked at Dad, the two decided to combine their powers for a team attack. Mr. Incredible cracked his fingers and told Helen and Dash to get down except for Violet as he balled his hands into a fist. Violet concentrated forming force fields around his fists, "Everybody down!"

With a combination of Violet's force fields on his fists, Mr. Incredible performs a devastating thunderclap that sends off a purple transparent shockwave, blowing back the circulating robots, throwing them all over the room, pieces flying and some exploding spreading more fire throughout the factory. The fight may have been over but the escape wasn't, "Kids, c'mon, let's go!" Helen yelled as they tried running for the exit, pieces of debris falling around them as the family ran to a large garage panel door where trucks would usually come in Violet entraps her and the entire family in a ball to smash through the garage door as the entire place collapses behind them.

They roll and roll before finally hitting a fire hydrant that causes them to bounce in the air before smashing on top of a dumpster, denting it and spilling out some trash on the ground as the force field slowly rolls them off and back onto the ground and dissipates, a sigh of relief released from all of them as they looked at each other with a smile, rejoicing that they made it out together safely.

They looked at the bright flames engulfing the slowly collapsing derelict factory once assumed to be the base of Baron Von Ruthless and speaking of him, Dash asked, "Um so...what happened to Baron Von Ruthless?"

* * *

"What do you mean he escaped?" Asked Rick Dicker on a phone with Bob back at the apartment they were staying in only for the mission which was currently over as far as they were concerned.

"Well, not exactly escaped, more or less like he wasn't there, he knew we would be there somehow." Bob explained, "He lead us into a mouse trap and we took the cheese." Bob said giving an odd analogy at this time

"You're hungry, aren't you Bob?" Rick instantly assumed from just that analogy.

Bob sighed in defeat, "Yeah, we sort of skipped dinner to go looking for him." Bob's stomach grumbled at the mere mention or thought of just getting some food in his system and exhaled, squeezing his nose, "Bad idea obviously."

"Did you at least get anything of interest from the factory? Possibly schematics or something left behind." Rick asked, something had to have come out of this mission not being a total failure.

"Well, nothing much but he seemed to have somehow knew we'd come in this one room and talked to us just to mock at us or something, like he was calling from somewhere." Bob replied remembering the fake Baron bot.

"Could you recover it?"

"No, any hope of bringing it with us is gone as that entire factory is nothing but a large metal bonfire right now while the New Urbem Fire Department cleans it up." Bob explained and heard an exhale from Rick.

"I'll send a scavenge team in to check over the place maybe trace the signal back somehow if we can recover it." Rick explained, sitting down in a chair in his office looking out the window behind him into the night sky as the moon shined through at his location.

"But Rick…" Bob said

Rick turned back to the phone on his desk on speaker, "Yeah, Bob."

"Don't you think it's a little weird he'd know we were coming to put all of this together? It's gotta be worth looking into right?" Bob asked, it seemed a little odd that all of that work putting some robots in a derelict factory and especially a fake of himself was just to taunt the heroes, there's gotta be something more to it.

"Are you suggesting we have a mole in the NSA after we JUST got reformed when Supers were legalized again?" Rick asked but he pondered for a bit, scratching his chin and thinking about it, "But I'm not saying it isn't a possibility, I'll look into it, for now you and your family can head back home until we'll have to call for your help again."

"Thanks, Rick, I'll see you around." Bob said

"You too, Bob." Rick hung up the phone and just looked out to the window again until a knock was heard on his door, "Come in."

The person knocking was revealed to be just a regular high level agent of the NSA, his name tag read the name, 'Mr. Waid.', "Mr. Dicker, I've got those new files printed out for you on the new supers, Voyd, Krushauer, Reflux, He-Lectrix, and Screech. Will that be all you need tonight sir?"

"No, that'll be all, you can go home for the night, Waid." Rick said to Waid.

Waid nodded and exited the room with a smirk as he stepped into a bathroom looking at a mirror, he groaned as his face started to oddly shift around and around before fully forming into someone else, the villain known as Shifty, "That won't be all for me though…" He took off his satchel setting it on the sink and looking at the files he stole on multiple supers, Voyd and the others and most importantly, The Parr Family. He quickly shifted his face back to normal and put the satchel over his shoulders and began his exit, his job for the Baron wasn't done yet, it seems we've found our mole ladies and gentleman.

End Of Chapter Five...

 **A/N: The nametag, Mr. Waid, is a reference to Mark Waid who helped work on the BOOM! Studios Incredibles comics and Shifty is one of the characters that appeared as a villain in the series, you should check it out, though it may not be canon in some people's eyes and now officially non-canon thanks to Incredibles 2, I still recommend it, it's pretty cool and I honestly wish it didn't get cancelled.**


	6. A Moment of Violet

I do not own nor take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney Pixar Studios

Chapter VI: A Moment of Violet

It had been two days since the family had left New Urbem after their mission failure, they took picking up Jack-Jack from Edna's as first priority before even heading home to unpack. Each member was just quiet the whole ride and up til they returned to their home. They each departed from one another to do their own thing, such as unpacking or cooking something quick to eat before heading to bed since it was late at night. About an hour went by before soon the entire house was quiet and the family was asleep except for one person.

Violet looked at the digital clock next to her, it was about ten minutes before midnight, she lifted herself out of bed and slowly crept her feet from under the cover to touch the wooden floor of her bedroom and then finally began to stand up looking around as she peeked her head out the door looking in the hallway, she could hear her dad's loud snoring coming from her parent's bedroom and Dash's door was slightly open but she could hear even his snoring too. With her whole family being asleep, Violet seized her opportunity to begin sneaking over to the kitchen. She looked around a bit more before grabbing their household phone, dialing a number and exhaling.

Who was she calling this late at night though? Tony, of course, she wanted to just check up on him and he could check on her, just talk to him to get her thoughts away from thinking about the factory incident and losing the Baron. She finished dialing the number and waited for someone to pick up. She sighed a bit as it took a while, constantly hearing the phone ring until she smiled as someone finally answered.

"Uh, h-hello?" The voice came from a tired Tony who just woke up to answer the phone, yawning.

"Hey, Tony, it's me Violet Parr…" Violet said messing around with the telephone wire, twirling it a little around her finger as she spoke with an awkward smile.

"Oh, Violet, didn't know you and your family were back already." Tony responded sitting on his bed with the phone close to his ear as he dragged his hand across his face, clearly just completely tired and trying to keep himself awake.

"Yeah, it wasn't really much of a um long break, just hung around and then came right back, nothing too big." Violet replied, chuckling awkwardly, "So did I miss anything at school? Anything important happen?"

"Oh, nothing much actually happened, oh wait, actually we did get some new teacher but that probably isn't very relevant to you. It was just pretty normal." Tony answered.

"Oh, good, thought I missed something crazy." Violet said

"Speaking of crazy, you never told me how you were after that incident at the theater, some of us got worried, Violet." Tony says, his tone was growing a little more concerning and waiting for an answer.

"Trust me, I'm fine, Tony." Violet quickly responded

"Violet, you got shot by some crazy criminal, you can't just be 'fine'." Tony's voice seemed to get more seriously concerned about the state of Violet.

"Tony, I'm telling you, I'm fine it's nothing to worry about." Violet responded, she seemed to be getting a little peeved at his constant questioning, "So what I got hurt? It's not a big deal."

"I'm just a little worried, you ran right into that guy, someone else could've handled it." Tony responded quickly, standing up from his bed.

"I couldn't just stand there, Tony, someone was gonna get hurt, I had to intervene." Violet responded with her voice raised but still keeping it down to not wake up her family.

"Yes, you got hurt, it wasn't your responsibility to deal with it, sometimes you have to worry a little about your own safety before others." Tony said.

Violet frowned a little, feeling more and more upset by the minute, "You expected me to just stand by and watch some guy shoot up a movie theater?"

"Yes...I mean no, just...I'm just worried, Violet." Tony's voice went a little toned down to sound more calm but still seemed worried.

"I know but I can take care of myself, Tony." Violet sighed, responding to Tony, "But...I'm glad you care so much, thanks." She grew a little smile from the thought that Tony just cared so much about her state if only she could just tell him the real reason why she chose to go against that gunman, why she seemed so concerned about the safety of others over her own. If only it were that simple to explain.

Tony smiled on the other end of the line too, "Well, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't care, just be safe, Violet." Tony said, it was getting close to past midnight so they thought they should get back to trying to get some sleep for school tomorrow, "I'll see you tomorrow, Violet."

"You too, Tony." Violet replied and hung up the phone, exhaling and now sneaking back to her room processing most of what that conversation really revolved around. She just wanted to talk to Tony but it turned into that heck of a talk about something she didn't wanna reminisce on much. Was she a little too selfless? She's a superhero, she's supposed to be selfless, helping others is her responsibility. She asked this question over and over in her head as she successfully snuck back into her bedroom, getting under the covers and laying back on one of her pillows, and just kept thinking but she couldn't figure out a single answer to it. There was nothing much she could think of as an answer of her own so she just flipped over on her left side laying down and falling asleep to get rest for a day of school tomorrow.

* * *

It was the next day as Violet was seen hopping off of the school bus and making sure her backpack was tugged over her shoulder. Today, she was wearing a pink sweater and a pair of khakis with some white sneakers. She walked across the stone path leading up to the entrance into her school. She was about to open the door but someone already began to come out of it and was about to hit Violet. She tried looking up from a school book she was studying in case there was a possible quiz or test, thanks to this, the two of them look up at each other and their eyes widen as they bump into each other causing some of their stuff to fall down from each other.

Violet fell over landing square on her butt and dropping some of her books, "Ngh!" She groaned in pain, rubbing her forehead and looking up, "Hey, watch where you're going!."

The adult male exhaled and stood up, adjusting his tie, "Sorry, my mistake little lady, I got distracted by something." He said, holding his hand out for Violet who kindly accepted it and got pulled up while he picked up some of her books, "I believe these are yours, ma'm?" He asked holding the stack of books for Violet to take back

"Yes, those are mine, sir." Violet replied, taking the stack slowly and looking back at the new teacher, it was someone she hadn't seen before and she assumed she knew everything about him as he looks over at the TV, "Are you…the new teacher?" Violet asked awkwardly, just looking a bit curious about who he was.

"Yes, indeed I am, I'm Mr. Arad, nice to meet you and you are?" Mr. Arad greeted himself, asking Violet to greet him as well.

"I'm Violet, Violet Parr, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Arad." Violet said, smiling, she looked at the watch on her left wrist and realized it was close to the beginning of homeroom according to the time settings on the clock, "I'd love to stick around but I got a school and job to get to sooner or later, I'll see you around, Mr. Arad." She said this and began leaving into the school..

"You too, Violet, have fun,, I'll get someone else to show me around." Mr. Arad said as he walked back inside, he oddly kept looking at Violet from the corner of his eye and she took notice of this but assumed it was just him giving a small last glance at her before heading back inside, she just couldn't tell how wrong she was.

 **A/N: Sorry, if this chapter was once again short, I didn't wanna leave you guys waiting for the next one too long, if you see any typos it's because I was a little tired while writing this early in the morning, so I apologize for it's state if it's a little bad**


	7. Mr Arad

**A/N: I apologize for the slow updates as I have just entered my senior year of High School so I was a little busy in working on the chapters so I present to you, two chapters as compensation for that, hope you enjoy.**

I do not own or take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar Studios

Chapter VII: Mr. Arad

High school, a period in everyone's life that they must go through and the latest of the Parr Family that must deal with this is Violet Parr at Western View Junior High. Teenagers were the most complex part of being a human and it was definitely complex for the heroine. You could make friends or get bullied or make friends and get bullied or just be a usual social outcast, no friends or any bullies, just not bothered at all because Violet used to be like that. She wasn't very social and she didn't have many bullies nor any good friends except her friend Kari.

But things began to change a little ever since she became a couple with Tony, she started getting more known by his friends who then became her friends. But something about it just always felt a little off, probably just used to not having this many people, being in some 'in crowd', it felt artificial, I mean, she felt they were friends but were they really? Were they the type who would put their neck out for her? Would they do anything a friend would do? Who knows.

As of now, currently it was third period, Violet was in her history class being taught by the new teacher, Mr. Arad, he seemed a little eccentric, a bit common with new teachers as they had to try and come off as cool to the kids or at least seem funny that the kids think they're funny. But something about his eccentricism was a little artificial that seemed to be a word sticking around in Violet's head to day, artificial this, artificial that but something felt really artificial about this guy. The current lesson they were going over was something about Nazis and political stuff, nothing important in Violet's mind.

The way Mr. Arad tried to come off about the topic though, it was a little biased, he seemed to talk mostly about the Nazis in a more bigger spotlight and tone but when the Americans or someone that wasn't a Nazi came up he turned into a more offended tone, it was almost like he did it for the attention like what she assumed some controversial people were when they did things in public, but that's not the bits from him that got to her, it was that sometimes when he spoke, he was either looking at the board, the history book, or her, and it felt like it always her.

Everyone else seemed to like the guy but what was his deal? And why does he keep glancing at her? She just would never find out, in class, but maybe outside of class. She's not dumb, whatever this guy's playing at she ain't buying, there's something more to this than just, not whatever the hell she thinks it could be, but something.

The rest of the class went on as normal for everyone else, notes were being taken and homework was given which the entire class equally despised. After that, the bell rung and the class was allowed to leave for lunch. Violet was of course invited by Tony and his friends to hang out at their table to eat, she accepted but her mind was still on Mr. Arad, she didn't wanna make assumptions but assumed she still did, what if he? No, that's silly, Violet, is it though? Could he be the Baron? She has no evidence to back her up and no one else who would believe her and who could she even talk to about this. She thought for a bit as she entered the cafeteria seeing Tony sat down at a table with his friends.

Maybe she could talk to Tony? But if she did talk to him, she'd have to be subtle about it, she couldn't have him getting his memory erased again and she'd have to redo everything she worked hard for would just be for nothing. She settled it in her mind, after school she was gonna talk to Tony and see his thoughts, subtlety was gonna be key in this.

* * *

School went by normally, the rest of the classes were just bore fests but for Violet, she enjoyed her time in Math and Science a little bit, she seemed to excel in it a little bit. It was now evening and kids were either already leaving the school in their own cars or with their parents or some were just waiting around at the front of the school, Tony happened to be one of those people, just sitting there on the stairs looking at some notes he took in History class until he noticed a voice call him from behind, "Hey, Tony!"

The voice came from Violet who walked up behind him before slowly sitting down next to him, "Oh, Violet, how are you? How was math and science?" Tony asked

"Oh, both were great, I mean, it's not like we're gonna use them in our future but hey if that's what they wanna teach us." She ended her response with a small chuckle causing Tony to respond with his own, finding the response a little humorous.

"That's kind of true." Tony smirks at the comment, he found it more than kind of true, I mean where in the world would you need to apply the use of Functions, "So where are your parents? You're usually out of here by now."

"Probably caught up in traffic I guess." Violet answered, they both looked down at the ground, they didn't seem to have much to talk about with each other or to be specific, only Tony didn't have much to talk about but Violet however did.

She inhaled and exhaled and turned to Tony, "So Tony, I had this question if you don't mind me asking."

Tony turned to her, "Uh, sure, what's up?"

"So, what do you do when you have a hunch?" Violet asked

"A hunch?" Tony questioned

"You know, like, you get this feeling about something and you just think it's right but you don't know if it's right." Violet clarified

"What do you have a hunch about, Violet?" Tony asked

"Well, there's this person that you THINK is hiding something but you're not really sure about it and whether you should go for it, what do you think that person should do?" Violet asked looking at Tony, her face looking a little desperate, Tony couldn't deny giving her an answer so he exhaled and thought about it for a bit before answering.

"Well, if this person has a real big belief in this hunch, I'd say he or she should go for it, they won't know unless they try." Tony smiled while giving the best answer he could to Violet.

Violet responded to this with a small nod and a smile growing, she felt more confident about this hunch of hers, she should just go for it and see what happens, it's all a matter of if she really tries instead of assuming what she knows might happen, before she can respond to Tony, she hears a car honk out for her and a voice yelling, "Violet, c'mon!" Obviously the voice belonging to Dash.

She looks to Tony to say a goodbye just real quick, "Guess I oughta see you later." She began getting up seeing Tony give a small salute and nod before she went off to the car being driven by her dad this time instead of Helen.

Tony smiled watching the car drive off through the street while he sat there waiting for his parents, continuing to look at his history notes, leaned against the stairs.

* * *

Dash looked at his sister as she seemed to be packing stuff up in her bag in a hectic manner, "Wait wait wait, you think your history teacher is the super villain we've been looking for?"

"Yes, well, not really, but it's a hunch I'm going on, I won't know unless I try, Dash." Violet responds, not looking at her brother as she has on her super suit under her normal clothing, this time with longer khakis going down to her knees to hide the suit's leg and a blue sweater to hide it's arms.

"But what if he's just a really creepy guy that probably really likes Nazis?" Dash suggested

"Oh please, Dash, you'd have to be an idiot with no sense of a good moral compass to support freakin' Nazis." Violet replied.

Dash thought about that reply for a bit before just shaking it off and looking back at Violet, "So you're gonna go by yourself into this teacher's house and look for evidence that he might be a super villain?" Dash started to grow a cocky and excited smile on his face at the trouble his sister was going to make by doing this, "Who knew my big sister could be a troublemaker, guess great minds act alike?"

"You're far less than a great mind, Dash." She bluntly replied, zipping up her backpack and put it over her shoulder

"Hey.." He said taking offense from that, watching her grab one of her headbands that matched with her suit and putting it on.

"Plus, you're coming too." Violet added

"Aw, but I was about to return that horror movie…" He said faking as if he wasn't interested in this endeavor.

But Violet saw through it and quickly replied, "No, you weren't."

Dash just looks at the VHS Case and just tosses it on her bed with a disinterested look, "Yeah, you're right.", and begins walking alongside his sister, quickly running off to get his super suit and put it on underneath his own clothes too.

The siblings walked past their parents who were sitting together on the couch watching the news. Before they could even reach the door, their mother looked over and asked, "Where are you two going?"

"Oh, I'm uh going over to Kari's house cause we made a study group." Violet answered, coming up with a quick lie.

"And why's Dash going with you?" Bob asked, having a skeptical face at Dash actually wanting to hang out with his sister and her friends.

"Because she's going to…tutor me, it's this crazy new math subject called Pythagorean Theorems and crap, you know how it is." Dash replies with a sly tone, he seemed so confident in saying it because he was used to being the usual troublemaker so lying was like a talent for him.

Bob and Helen seemed to have bought this and both replied in unison with an, "Alright."

The two looked at each other with a smile and Violet held the door open for Dash to walk out first before she followed after him and closed the door behind her, the sun was soon setting a little on the city of Municiberg as the two young heroes were about to go on a daring mission to snoop on a shady History teacher, what will come of this escapade? Stay tuned and find out.

End of Chapter Seven...


	8. Mission: Invisible

I neither own nor take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar Studios

Chapter VIII: Mission: Invisible

The sun finally set and night began in the Municiberg Suburban Area, the original home to The Incredibles before their conflict with Syndrome. Violet and Dash trekked through this area on a mission built upon suspicion. Passing by house after house until they could find a hint of where their teacher lives but Dash seemed to have differing opinions on how this would work exactly.

"So how are we supposed to find your teacher if he's new to your school?" Dash asked as he walked along the sidewalk with Violet through the neighborhood, looking ahead of them with patches of light lighting their way from street lamps.

"Well, I found out by going into the teacher's lounge." Violet said

Dash looked at her with wide eyes and a smirk, "You went into the teacher's lounge?! Other kids in my school think that place is a legend, a room full of fun that only adults can enjoy, what was it like?"

"Well, it's not as big as it's hyped up to be, the teachers are more depressed in there than us." Violet answered, looking at a piece of paper with something written on it, an address it seems to signify where Mr. Arad lived, "He should be on our next right."

"So how come we didn't tell Mom and Dad or the NSA if you assume it might be the Baron?" Dash asked.

"I don't assume, I suspect it might be him, I'm just making sure either I'm right or wrong cause I won't really know unless I try." Violet answered

"Oh...got it." Dash said as the two finally made a turn to reach yet another long stretch of road with houses lined up like any street on the neighborhood, "So we know where he lives but how are we gonna get in though?"

"We'll, or more like, I'll find a way exactly." Violet said, supposing she'd mostly do all the work, she didn't take Dash for the strategic or planning type.

Dash just shrugged as he stopped when his sister stopped, turning to face one house out of the many houses in the Municiberg suburban area, it was the same address as their old house and this one was obviously what replaced it and was obviously where Mr. Arad was living. The house was one floor and was very similar to their old house but just a different color palette, green and yellow, pretty mundane in Violet's judging opinion.

"So your teacher lives here? I can see why, it's so boring to look at, of course a teacher lives here." Dash says, mocking the choice of housing as the two walk up along the front yard reaching a garage door, it was obviously closed.

Violet looked up and down and all over the place, inspecting the house until seeing an open window far above the front door entrance that lead into an attic, lit up before soon going dark, it seemed Mr. Arad forgot to close it after whatever he was doing in the attic was finished up, "Dash, get over here." She whispered to her brother who speed walked over quickly as she made a force field pad to lift themselves up on to reach the window.

Once they had risen high up enough to reach the window, Dash was the first to hop inside the dark room, faced with tons of boxes, some of them having the words 'FRAGILE' or 'FOR XMAS' or 'PICTURES' and an empty box that said 'IMPORTANT PICTURES'.. Violet followed in after her landing inside behind him, looking around at the different boxes before sneaking over to the hatch that would lead to the rest of the house.

A creaking sound was heard beneath her as she took the first step, she realized looking around normally would be a bit of a problem so she quickly made a force field pad, about as small and wide as one of those boxes in the room, she stood on one for herself and made one for Dash as they looked around the area before deciding to try and head downstairs.

Violet reached down from above her force field pad and lifted the hatch and floated herself and Dash down to the ground below, landing on the soft carpeted floor that had a shade of dark red as they walked looking around at the beige walls, as far as they could tell from this part of the house, it seemed like another version of their house most likely rebuilt after the last one which was theirs got blown to smithereens.

"Dash, search the house, don't get caught." Violet said and Dash gave a quick salute before dashing off like a blur, with a small whoosh sound, in about two to three seconds he was back where Violet was.

"It's all just furniture crap, nothing big at all really." Dash said, giving a statement of what he saw.

Before Violet could respond, they heard incoming footsteps about to enter the hallway, Violet quickly grabbed her little brother and pulled him and herself against the wall. She turned invisible quickly and due to being in contact with her brother, he himself turned invisible as well allowing them to conceal themselves as Mr. Arad walked through the hall into a room, carrying some sort of suitcase. A small thud was heard as if he had put the suitcase down somewhere in the room, Violet was about to go visible to see what it was but quickly pushed that idea away as Mr. Arad came right back out the door, entering back out the way he came through.

Violet quickly made herself and Dash visible again and quickly speed walked, quietly, over to the door, "This used to be dad's secret room!" Dash quietly exclaimed, though it was quiet, Violet shushed him with her finger on her mouth before turning back to the door and putting her hand on the knob and turning it, surprised that he left it unlocked, her dad was more secure than this guy was. She inhaled and exhaled before pushing the door open quietly and pulling Dash inside slowly

The room was dark at first until Violet moved her hands around and across the wall on the left side and the right side of the door before finally finding the light switch on the right side, flicking it upward, turning on the few lights in the room. What Dash and Violet saw surprised them completely in different ways especially Violet, what she was shocked about wasn't what she even wished she was shocked about, what she was shocked about was that Dash was right.

The entire room was filled to the brim with Nazi and German propaganda all over it, swatstika flags and Hitler photos and DVD cases that seemed to be propaganda films judging by their german language written across the spines of them. It was like the room was a constant Nazi party area, what's next, concentration camp clothes for his own pajamas? Her answer was suddenly given as Dash opened up a closet showing some clothes, german themed obviously and one of them was some pajamas in a similar style to the ones jews would wear in the concentration camps, "Hey, Violet look!" He exclaimed quietly.

Violet thought in her head, "You can't be serious?" She then spoke out loud asking herself, "This can't be it, I was so sure of it."

"I told you, he's just some Nazi guy or a Nazi fanboy, is he even german or is he just REALLY angsty?" Dash replied out loud looking at a picture of Hitler doing his famous salute, "Look at this guy, what the heck is up with his 'stache?" He put his black gloved index finger below his nose and above his upper lip, imitating it but Violet seemed to not be taking notice.

She was more intent on finding out what was in the suitcase that was laid out before them on a desk. The case had, of course, locks on it but that was no problem for Violet as she formed a small force field, shrinking it and shrinking it until it was like a marble above her finger tip, she sent into the lock and expanded it around a little, unlocking click sounds heard making Violet smile as she opened it.

Inside, it was just some sort of schematic for a building, but the label for it just said 'Office Building' so she considered it nothing special but she did take note of a few of the layouts on the schematic, she did remember one of her friends noting that she heard their new teacher used be a contractor but he never told what type of things he constructed.

"So what's in it, Vi?" Dash asked his sister, looking up to her as she exhaled closing the case back as if they weren't there and nothing was touched.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Dash." She dragged her gloved hands across her face, her theory being proven wrong was a little bad to think about in her head, but at least it wasn't anything too bad exactly. She turned to her brother now that there wasn't really anything more to explore and said, "It's time to go, let's get out of here."

They heard footsteps coming to where they were, the two quickly grabbed hands and Violet turned them invisible and turned off the lights before Mr. Arad opened the door and entered, looking around a little before just shrugging as the invisible siblings left the room, the house and then the neighborhood, heading back home as if they were never there.

It was the next day, evening once again with the sun setting as Violet told her parents she'd be hanging with Kari for the afternoon a bit but, teens will be teens especially ones in love, she had 'bended the truth' a little bit. Instead she was spending her evening with Tony, most of the time they were either reading magazines together, cuddling a little bit due to Tony's parents apparently being out somewhere for some odd reason that Tony wished to not disclose but for some reason their family car was still parked, mocking the models inside a little bit and currently they were just talking now with Violet laying at the side of the bed on the floor, leaning her head against the mattress' side while Tony laid on top of the bed.

"So that question you were talking about was actually you looking into some weird thing?" Tony asked

"Yeah, but it went nowhere y'know?" Violet replied, "A big dead end, you know what that's like? Waiting so long for something only for it to be something not really worth it, unless it's the rare occurrence where it actually is worth it." She smiled, her eyes looking up to Tony, not looking right at him but looking in the general direction of where he was above her.

"I can understand that, so what are your plans for the weekend, Vi?" Tony asked, his hands being a resting spot for the back of his head while he laid back.

"Probably just hang around with my family and stuff, probably try and finish Mr Arad's bothering homework." She chuckled a little bit in an awkward tone, messing with her hair a little, "I mean, teachers and homework right? Always just handing it out like money to a woman in some club or something! You get homework, you get homework and YOU get homework, ya know?"

Mr. Arad is just like any teacher, always homework homework homework, except he's just all, nazi nazi nazi!" Tony exclaimed in a playful voice, "All that propaganda he has is just crazy."

"Yeah, nazi...naz-propaganda?" Violet slowed her sentence down, eyes looking past their corners at Tony, how did he? Mr. Arad didn't show any signs of adoring or showing any liking to propaganda in class or around school, the only place she knows he kept his propaganda stuff was his house, but Tony wasn't even there, "Propaganda?" She whispered.

"Say something, Violet?" Tony asked

"No, just mumbling." Violet replied, eyes forward, a worried face growing as she was piecing it together.

"Ladies shouldn't mumble Violet, it's not really lady-like." He said in a strange joking manner, but his voice began to get raspy as she noticed.

Violet looked at her watch a little, "Y'know, maybe I should go." Violet said, standing up slowly before Tony grabbed her wrist.

"Where ya going, Vi?" He asked squinting her eyes at him, "Leaving so soon?"

Violet was a little creeped at this type of questioning, she didn't want to assume the worst of what was going on but she just was and kept doing so as she pulled her wrist out of his grip, "Yeah...I just remembered I had a thing to do...with my mom."

"Oh." Tony coldly responded, his voice having a bit of dullness in it and still getting raspy but it was subtle, yet you could tell it was there if you paid attention.

Violet finally turned to the door in front of Tony's bed and began walking towards it and then she heard the bed creak behind her and the slosh of some liquid in a bottle and she widened her eyes, she heard sudden rapid footsteps closing in on her and she tried turning in time to try and combat what seemed to be a hostile attempt from Tony holding some napkin in his hands, trying to shove it on her mouth. She quickly ducked and shield rammed him back first onto the floor.

She tried opening the door but 'Tony' quickly kicked the back of her feet, making her fall on her back, now being in grabbing reach as he quickly got back up on both knees and put her in a tight hold with his right arm pulling her head back against his chest by the neck while keeping her right arm to her side and his left doing the same but also putting the napkin over her mouth.

Violet struggled and struggled, she tried conjuring some force field burst, turning invisible, anything really that she thought could get her out of this hold and get this oddly soothing napkin off of her, she started to feel drowsy, sleepy...tired. Her entire world slowly went darker and darker until...nothing. Only an adult laugh and it wasn't from Tony.

End of Chapter Eight...

 **A/N: Gonna be the last update to the story for a while so I can get in the hang of school but I will be working on the next few chapters, hope you are still enjoying it so far for those who keep coming back to read and make sure to give your opinions, don't be afraid to show a little criticism and express what you like or dislike about the fic, see you later.**


	9. The Baron's Stratagem

I neither own nor take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar Studios

Chapter IX: The Baron's Stratagem

Everything was a little dark for Violet's vision, everything that just happened to her felt so fast moving and then there was just silence and darkness. The most she could remember were certain sounds, that same voice that didn't belong to 'Tony' that seemed to have kidnapped her and was talking to another person that had a thick german accent, The Baron? Maybe? The voices stopped for a bit and then the next few bits of sounds she heard was a van and then it went quiet again, a jet engine and then it was quiet again.

She wondered why she only remembered sounds and voices and then another memory came to her. She remembered for a second that a strange robot with a red cross on it's forehead, showing it was some medical robot, and putting it somewhere around her face or head or somewhere. Before figuring anything else out, she blacked out again.

She now finally woke up, looking around to see she was in some metal floor, it was similar to an interrogation room at a police station except there weren't any windows, it was just some metallic cube. Violet tried moving a little but she was met with struggle and resistance, she turned her head to her left, noticing weird bracelets binding by a holo and bending beam of light, like a rope. She then finally got to see what that robot in her memory put on her, a device around her forehead, she could only see a bit of it by just looking out the top of her eyes. She tried to move her hands to feel it but couldn't.

She tried moving her hands again, this time grunting with frustration to move it. Then, she thought about using her force fields. She was able to move her hands close enough to be a few feet from one another with the idea of making a force field ball in between them but before she could even think about it, a voice speaks on the intercom somewhere in her room, the same thick german accent she remembers hearing, "I wouldn't try that...it would cause great pain, not to me but to you."

Violet was quick to respond to the voice but it was in a very confused tone, "Who...who are you? Where am I? Where's Tony?!" She yelled upon the last bit to the voice.

The voice was slow upon responding, "The one called Tony is fine, we just sent his family on a vacation, thought they would love Tahiti." He chuckled a little bit, it was sinister in how he went about it, a cold person trying to sound as if he's calm and humane.

"Who was that...that wasn't Tony...who was that?" Violet asked with a stern tone rising up in her voice as she looked around the room still hoping to find where that voice was coming from.

"It was a friend of mine...a super mercenary for hire, his name is 'Shifty' and as you can guess he has the power to shapeshift and become anyone I wish for him to be, his job was to get you or that boy here but you would have to do." The voice answered.

"Who are you then?" Violet asked now putting focus on him.

"I am Baron Von Ruthless...I am your captor and I am the one who will kill Mr. Incredible." He replied, sounding more cold than in the last thing he said.

"Why did you get me instead of my brother? What does keeping me captive do to help you kill Mr. Incredible?" Violet asked.

"You were a more easy target to take, a daughter is most important to a father than you might think. Shifty thought of the idea, he wanted to have a little fun as his job was also to watch your family, he made a total of three characters that you already met. He played that teenage boy and then the new teacher, the game was that whoever got closer to trying to discover me would be the one to get taken unless they were Mr. Incredible…" The Baron answered.

"So that's why I got taken…" Then an inappropriate thought appeared in her head, "Ew...I cuddled with some old dude." Violet made a disgusted face just thinking of this shape shifting adult hugging and touching her like she was his boyfriend.

"Shifty has gone through more lengths than that to stay in character in other ops, you should've seen the one where he was with this elderly woman, he was the one to be disgusted that time just like you are." Baron replied.

"You got closer to figuring out and so now you're here in my hands." Baron said.

"What exactly is this thing around my forehead?" Violet asked

"It's a device I created to deal with the type of supers whose powers relate to one's mind, such as the conjuration of your force fields and invisibility." Baron answered, "Try and activate either and it'll send shocks into your heads, the volts increasing with each attempt until your brain becomes burnt mush." Baron laughed a little while explaining.

Violet's eyes widened and she began to pant a little, the temptation to use her powers kept getting stronger in fear and curiosity about how this machine worked but she didn't want to test that, "So what's my role in all of this now? My dad can just find my tracker."

"Yes, I know, I know very well that they can but that's what I want. I want him and the NSA there, I left a note for them, once they find it they will go to the NSA to find you." Baron replied, "As long as I get Mr. Incredible's large head here and maybe just hopefully the Agents of the NSA, I can enact phase three of my plan. All of what you've people done to try and find me is going to lead to this moment that I will savor."

"You're just some other guy that wants to kill my dad and the last guy that wanted to ended up getting smacked by a car into a jet turbine, what makes you so different?" Violet asked

"Cause I'm not a whining manchild, Syndrome calculated his plans on the brain level of a cockroach, I however take the precise planning of a real villain. Mr. Incredible will find you…" He pauses for a bit, "And the NSA will find you...and when they do, my revenge will begin." The intercom shuts off leaving only silence for Violet.

Violet doesn't show much fear on her face to not seem scared if there were cameras around that he was looking at her through, the way he went about it, he had that menacing confidence, it's Syndrome all over again but worst, he knows their identities and has a mercenary that can shape shift into anyone and this technology. Violet definitely felt fearful but she kept her belief that there would be a way out of this, but she couldn't just wait for her family or the NSA to get her in the meantime, for now, she was gonna wait for the right moment, the perfect shot to find her own way out.

* * *

Things weren't currently going so well at the Parr Family Household as the three members were filled with worry over the missing Violet, especially Mr. and Mrs. Incredible. Helen was currently on the phone, talking with Tony's parents who seemed to have been out of town causing even more suspicion to the sudden disappearance of their daughter. She hung up after they told him they'd be on the lookout once they got home while holding Jack-Jack in her arms, who just quietly drank a bottle of milk, giggling a few times muffled by his bottle, his baby-like happiness showed how unaware he was of the situation, then again he's just a baby.

Bob soon came into the room to check on Helen's progress, "Anything?"

"No, nobody in town knows where our daughter is, not even Tony's family nor Kari's." Helen said, gripping both her arms feeling bothered about the entire situation how their daughter just vanishes off the face of the Earth.

"She's probably not too far, Helen, she can't just leave without a trace, we're just missing something." Bob says, trying to show a little bit of optimism to cheer up his spouse, even little Jack-Jack making small baby noises while smiling and holding his bottle looking up at his mother.

They looked at each other

Helen exhaled and looked up at Bob with as much of a smile as she could make but her face still showed how worried and scared she was, they looked at each other for a moment until they heard a random thump upstairs from one of the other's bedrooms. The two quickly ran upstairs, Helen still carrying Jack-Jack who kept drinking more of his milk.

Bob and Helen reached the bedroom where they saw the door wide open and stuff all over the room and a lamp smashed on the ground and Dash in the middle, they both made quick assumptions of the cause of this mess, "Dash, what are you doing in your sister's room?!" Bob asked in an upset manner walking inside looking down at his son.

"What, I was just looking for clues, I thought I'd help a little." Dash said and then beginning to pick something up that was right next to the smashed lamp, it was a piece of dirty notebook paper as if it had seen better days, "And I found this."

Dash held the paper out to his dad to pick take it out of his hand and inspect it. It was folded so all he had to do was just unfold it bit by bit until making it a full paper once again. What he saw on the piece of paper was nothing but fuel to the fire for rage to boil inside Bob, the note was from Baron Von Ruthless himself.

"Incredibles...if you find this message, I wish to inform you I have your daughter captive and there is nothing more important to a parent than being close to losing their flesh and blood. I await you at my location if your brain surrounded by that fat mass is smart enough to find me and your daughter, I wish you and the NSA luck, goodbye for now, Mr. Incredible." The letter read as Bob held it tight in both his hands, slowly crumbling it up, his face showing pure unadulterated fury ready to burst at any moment. His daughter was out there with that villain and he, as her father, wouldn't rest.

Helen walked up, "Well, what does it say?" Helen asked with even Jack-Jack looking at Bob, wondering what was going on.

Bob turned quickly to Helen and Dash with an angered face, "We need to get to Dicker."

End of Chapter Nine...


	10. To The NSA

I neither own nor profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar Studios.

Chapter X: To The NSA

In a base somewhere on the outskirts of Municiberg belonging to the National Supers Agency, currently in a state of panic and rush after the report of the missing Super reportedly known as the daughter of Mr. Incredible among their workforce. We had people in a large room on different monitors working together to track down the Baron and Violet somewhere in the world that would show up on the wide and large map on the front wall of the room. There was constant shouting to each other giving out orders and calls for help in the case, but the Baron's trickery seems to be giving them a tough time.

The four members of the Parr Family, drove inside through the entrance watching the door close shut behind them as they were guided quickly into a parking spot, once that was done they all got out of their station wagon and instantly told where to go to find Dicker. They were lead through grey hallways, like some office building, same grey colored doors possibly leading into different types of rooms or even more hallways until they finally made it into an elevator. The inside was a breath of fresh air in color to the grey they walked through with a brown wooden inside and silver metal railing on the left, right, and back sides of the thing as one of the agents leading them tapped a button that said '12' signifying what floor they were heading to.

The agent turned around facing the family and introduced himself, "So you're the Parr Family right? My name's agent Waid but just call me...Waid." He said smirking as if he was trying to tell a joke which obviously wasn't as funny as he thought it was but the family found his joking attitude to be a little comforting in this time of desperation except for Bob who just seemed to be focused on holding Jack-Jack and still being a little short fused still over trying to find his daughter but keeping it inside to seem as calm as he could.

Helen decided to respond quickly with, "Well, it's great to meet you too, Mr. Waid, we're glad you could make time for us to see Dicker and hopefully help us find our daughter, it's really important we find her as fast as possible."

"And you will, trust me, all our agents are working on not just finding the Baron but also Violet Parr." Waid replied.

"I hope they're working hard enough." Helen said stepping back to stand in the middle of her family, Bob on her right with Jack-Jack and Dash on the left.

The elevator dinged as they arrived on the twelfth floor where they were greeted by another long grey hallway but this time one door at the end had a golden plate with the words 'Agent Rick Dicker' on it.

The family and Agent Waid walked up to the door, Waid knocking on it to get a welcome from Dicker himself.

The door knob turned a little bit before an unlocking sound was heard and the door was opened and they were greeted by Dicker, "Good evening, Bob."

Dash was the first to reply to his greetings, "Agent Dicker!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, kiddo, Bob...Helen, we need to talk, Dash is gonna have to stay outside with Waid somewhere, us adults need to have a talk." Rick said.

"What?! Why do I gotta get the boot in this talk?" Dash asked, in a bummed out manner.

"Don't worry, we won't be long, honey." Helen said while handing Jack-Jack over to Dash to watch, "Watch Jack-Jack okay?" Helen asked as Dicker held the door open for her and Bob to enter while Dash groaned and was lead back down the hall by Agent Waid.

Waid leaned down and whispered to Waid, "Hey, wanna see something cool kid?" He asked and Dash childishly nodded with a rapid fast nod and continues to let Waid lead him back into the elevator while holding Jack-Jack who was giggling and clapping as well.

Back inside the room, Bob and Helen sit down on two chairs in front of Dicker's desk as he exhaled taking out a pad, turning it on.

"So have you been able to find our daughter?" Helen asks.

"We have and-"

"And what?" Bob asked, suddenly interrupting Dicker

"And we found out she's located at what we only assume is the Baron's base." Dicker finished

"Great, well let's go get her! Send us over in a jet!" Bob exclaimed, quickly standing up out of his seat,, showing his eagerness to quickly go rescue his daughter and take on the Baron.

"That's not my choice right now, Bob." Dicker replied.

"What do you mean it isn't your choice?" Bob asked, sitting back down and looking at Dicker with a questioning face.

"The other higher ranking officers of the NSA voted against me sending you or any of your family in to go after him, you especially cause you're too close to the case." Dicker explains.

"It's our daughter, we should be going there to save her ourselves!" Bob spouted off in anger that began to boil up a little, Helen starting to stand up a little to be ready to contain Bob if he went overboard.

"I'm sorry but it isn't my choice, what's done is done, they already sent in a solution to the problem." Dicker says

"What exactly is a better solution than us?" Bob angrily asks with Helen quickly standing up to put her right hand on his left shoulder to ease him and pull him back down slowly to his seat.

"About an hour ago when we discovered her location, we sent in a squad of special agents armed to the teeth and ready to barge in on the Baron's base, they'll find your daughter and the Baron, at least that's what my superiors think." Rick says, even he sounded completely unsure of the idea judging by his tone.

"How far are they now?" Helen asks Dicker, who in response proceeds to stand up and gestures for them to follow him.

The two supers, of course, follow Dicker down the hall and into the elevator again and ride it to wherever he is seeming to lead them. They pass a few floors on the way up before stopping at the twentieth floor where the doors opened and they were greeted by a large room with a large and wide monitor on the wall and in front of it was a large seperated row of computer consoles. On the monitor was about five screens that were streaming live footage from headcams on the squad's badges and next to the assortment of screens were all five of them stacked on top of one another showing their names, rank and etc. that one could find on their IDs and the screen showed their lifelines, beeping and staying steady.

Bob and Helen looked around at the constantly moving workers in the room to keep monitoring the squad's mission, watching over them to give support tactically and technically, before they both could get a chance to say anything about this, they heard a small chuckle from Dash and Jack-Jack to their left on a balcony for the room, the balcony was to lead to even more consoles, this room was just full of them.

The pair headed up the stairs to reach the balcony where Dash and Jack-Jack were, the two seemed to act as if the streaming was more like a movie and they had a top row seat. Dash turned to his parents and quickly greeted them excitedly, "Hey Mom! Dad! Are you seeing this?" He exclaimed, pointing out to the screen.

Helen looked over to Bob and then back to the screen before answering, "Yep...I see it, Dash." She too was beginning to wonder about putting their trust in some squad of soldiers, meanwhile Mr. Waid watched them from below with a sinister smile before turning to face the screen again, arms folded and ready to watch the show unfold.

* * *

It had been an hour since the squad of agents had been sent inside, armoured up like a SWAT team, heavy bulletproof armor over their shirts and with kneepads on their khakis. They were armed with AR-18s and standard pistols as a sidearm. They arrived to the Baron's base by helicopter, landing on the rocky looking island, the entire island was like a large naked mountain with no grass to act as it's clothing. The leader of the squad carried a device that tracked the signal given off by Violet's super suit, he signalled his squad to follow him down the path leading up to the cave entrance.

After long amounts of walking and walking, guns up and aimed intending to stay vigilant, they reached the metal door that would lead them into the innards of the Baron's Lair and before they could even touch it, the door slowly began to open up leading into darkness and the squad moved on, walking deep into the dark ready to face what came to them.

* * *

Deep inside, the base, Violet was sitting in her cell, jangling with her metal binds seemingly planning something as she inhaled and exhaled, looking around her windowless metal cell. She closed her eyes, "Here goes nothing…" She said this before laying the metal chain across the middle of her arm, she knew Baron couldn't afford to lose his bait by any chance, so using this to her advantage, she reared her chain binded right wrist over her left arm letting the right chain rest before wrapping it around her left arm and made a sudden yank with a loud grunt causing pain to her body that spiked an alert in one of the medical robots meant to watch over her.

The medical robot went inside of the container but saw no sign of Violet, before it could even begin searching around Violet suddenly jumped up on the back of the robot, wrapping her own chains around it's neck and pulling back hard against it's metal neck, her weight and strength caused the robot to suddenly fall over on it's back with a loud slam. She quickly got over the robot's head and pulled back her fist, smashing in it's robotic eye, breaking it and reaching inside it's head wiring and ripping around through it, taking out wire after wire before it finally shut down, it's arms and legs unfolding to lay down like a still statue.

Violet smiled as she quickly went over to it's laser arm and opened a hatch seeing wiring that worked the laser, she quickly took a risky move and aimed the laser wrist cannon at the device on her head, intending to shoot upwards and blast it off without killing herself. She held it upwards, putting the rim of the device on the rim of the hole where the laser would shoot out, she broke apart the correct wire and sparked them together again. In an instant, a green bolt shot up suddenly, ripping through the middle of the device on her forehead, causing it to fall off and land on the ground, "Yes!" She exclaimed in a victorious manner, standing up and now doing the same to her chains.

Violet looked to see the door was still open wide and without hesitation, quickly bolted out through it, going invisible to begin her solo stealth trek through the Baron's base to find her way out if she could, a confident smile on her face ready to face whatever came in her path.

End of Chapter Ten...

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've been busy in real life once more so I apologize for the long wait for the next part, I'll see you next time peeps, catch you later!**


	11. Recon of Suspence!

I neither own nor take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar Studios

The squad of armed NSA agents varying different colored polo shirts with body armor covering most of it and all having matching khakis and even shoes, traversed the long entrance hall of the Baron's mountain base.

Each member had tags on them with their real names on the back and their given code names on the front side which was the side currently showing. The one in front with the red shirt was codenamed: 'HUNT'. The one close to his right with a blue shirt was codenamed: 'BAUER'. Another one in the back with a green shirt had the codename: 'O-SEVEN'. The one next to him with a purple shirt was codenamed: 'THE SALESMAN'. Then finally the one in the middle of the two with a grey shirt had the codename: 'SURGE'.

Hunt kept his rifle aimed up, giving looks left and right constantly until holding up a fist with his right arm and holding the rifle in his left to signal the group to stop as they approached yet another metal door. The Salesman looked around at the long interior of the hallway, the walls were just the innards of the mountain, this whole hall was just a large tunnel dug into the side of the mountain with metal floor and lights added in.

But no time for sight seeing, the door didn't open but a voice began to speak from a speaker somewhere in the hall echoing until it reaches them saying, "Hello, Agents of the NSA, welcome to what you Americans would call a 'Home Sweet Home'" The voice belonging to the Baron said.

Surge spoke up, "Turn yourself in, we don't wanna be forced to use lethal means of taking you down, open this door."

"I'll open the door...I certainly shall BUT...who said your trek would be easy." Baron said

The next to speak up was Hunt, "Can't stay hidden forever, Baron, we'll find you and if you run, you're gonna be eating lead as your last meal."

"Whatever you say…" The Baron cut off the intercom after that last sentence.

Followed by the end of the conversation was the sound of the metal door moving and beginning to open the true innards of the lair to the eyes of our agents, the first thing they saw was a tube in the middle of a metal baby blue room, in the tube was an elevator and surrounding the room were three doors on the left, right, and behind the elevator tube. The group decided to head up to the top, assuming the Baron would be there. They walked forward, making sure their guns were loaded and walked inside the elevator, tapping a floor level button and heading to the highest one to find the despicable villain.

* * *

Deeper inside the base, robots were patrolling the halls for the escaped Violet. They searched the halls, yes, but the vents? It seemed Violet was one step ahead stating through a ventilation shaft grate, watching the robots pass before she heard them head down in an elevator.

Violet acted quickly and removed the grate and dropped down through it before forming a force field last second to keep herself afloat to allow for a quieter landing. Her feet were a foot above the metal floor before she released the field and allowed herself to land on the floor, crouching a little bit looking down the hall to the elevator before turning to the right and quietly moving down the hall, making sure her footsteps were quiet enough to allow her to hear the movements of others.

She soon reached the corner to her right where a hall awaited her and an elevator at the end, on the other end was another long hall and a regular metal door that possibily lead somewhere. She chose the hall on the left, quietly jogging towards it and stopping upon reaching the keypad, "Crap." Violet mutters before she hears the ding of an elevator and quickly goes invisible.

The elevator door opens allowing a singular patrolling robot to walk forward to the same door Violet was about to try to enter but this could probably work to her advantage, the invisible Violet watched closely as the robot's right hand used it's metal index finger to type in a code: A113, a beep sound was heard and the keypad screen and buttons turned a delightful green before the metal door opened allowing the robot to enter.

The metal doors slowly were about to close until Violet used a small force field to keep it open for a little bit. Upon doing so, she crouched and slid in through the space between the doors held by her force field before quietly dissipating it and letting the doors shut.

Violet was still facing the door before turning and seeing the robot eye her with its intense red eye, making a horrifying computerized screech as it's right gun hand deformed to let out an axe in replacement of it as it raised its right arm about to swing down on Violet.

Violet quickly reacted with a small force field, making a BANG sound upon impact, Violet quickly pushed her force field forward sending the robot tumbling onto it's back. It tried getting up quickly but Violet conjured up a force field and shaped it like a sharp shield, clenched it with both hands and stood on top of the robots chest before slamming the sharp force shield construct into the robot's eye, breaking it and impaling it further through the head before a long whir was heard signifying it powering down.

Violet let out a sigh of relief, letting the force shield disappear as she stood up looking around and saw a ghastly sight. The room she appeared to be in was a large display of inventions, giant decommissioned mechs, unfinished robots, and giant unlaunched missiles and on the ground level were cases with weaponry of all types. Violet would've shrugged this off but something on one of the inventions caught her eye. She walked forward and noticed a device in a case, it was black and square like a projector but instead of a projector lens, it was a suction cup looking object inside a barrel ready to be launched and above it was a small lens, like some sort of sniper suction cup gun mish mash.

She quickly put two and two together about the item and realized it was that memory eraser device that Dicker used, her dad once talked to her about it in between the three months after their situation with Syndrome. Rick would use it to relocate them and keep people quiet whenever that situation had to come, it's his Tony had his mind erased when she told Bob he saw her without her mask on.

Violet expected this device would be at some NSA base, but no, it was here in a supervillain's evil lair but then she looked closer on the side of the device and saw a logo, the logo of the NSA, it looked like an older version of it. Many questions were in her head: Why was this here? Why did the Baron put it on display with what seems to be his other creations?

The answers would be revealed to her but definitely not by standing around in this large room, she walked towards one of the display stands for what seemed to be a shotgun looking weapon, the barrel looked odd, it also had an axe attachment and a strap to put on and make it easier to carry, she looked at the gold plate on the display pillar and the title for the weapon was: Pulse Shotgun Axe. Violet thought the weapon would prove useful, there wasn't much utilization she could have with offensively using force fields so she decided to grab the Pulse Shotgun Axe off the display and put the strap over her shoulder.

Violet looked down the hallway and spotted another door at the far end of the room, she made sure the gun was charged and began walking down to approach it.

* * *

Back at the NSA base, the rest of the family watched the live broadcast from the badge cameras of the NSA Agents, each of them in the same hallway at they went through the area, keeping a lookout for any trouble and there was none so far.

While the family and other agents showed a state of worry and fear, Dash however, still holding Jack Jack exhaled loudly and groaned as he found the sight to be boring, he lacked the sense of seriousness the adults seemed to have as he sighed, "This is so...boring! When are they gonna shoot something?"

"Dash, shush." Helen spoke, urging him to be quiet as she eyed the screen. Dash only turned back to face the screen with an eye roll and a groan while tickling Jack Jack a little, at least making him laugh would relieve a little boredom.

Rick muttered, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, I got that feeling too." Bob replied holding up his chin with his hand, thinking about the live scene unfolding on the screen before them, Bob continued speaking but with a suspicious tone, "This whole thing seems fishy, not a single robot has come after them, it's been quiet...too quiet."

"You don't think it's a trap do you?" Helen asked Dicker.

"If it is, I'm sure it's something our agents can handle." Dicker replied

"I hope it is." Helen said turning from Dicker to face the screen again.

"Sir, we found something!" A voice said from the screen's speakers, the line coming from one of the agents on screen.

* * *

The agent that spoke was Agent Bauer. He now began to lead the group himself as they found a door that looked larger than the others they passed by and the ones they checked out, it was huge like a castle gate, just looking at it made the group of agents feel like ants.

"I'm gonna see if I can get it open." Bauer said as he approached the door with his gun lowered.

Dicker responded on their radio quickly, "Negative, Bauer, we've seen enough room exploring, we need to focus on finding the kid."

O-Seven walked up and grabbed Bauer's radio and spoke into it in reply if Rick's order, "Sir, this door might have something worth checking out behind it, possibly even secrets that the Baron had."

There was a short silence from Dicker for a while before a sigh was heard and then a reply back, "Fine...one quick look and then back to finding the kid."

"Got it, sir." Salesman said, walking up with a cocky smile, "Let's crack this nut wide open, fellas!"

Hunt stepped forward taking out a device from his satchel, a small timed bomb with extendable wicks, at least they looked like wicks, they were metal with red strips around them. He put the time bomb against the lintle or whatever you called the thing above a door as massive as what they were looking at. He had him and Salesman extend the metal wicks around the door until connecting at the bottom.

The agents stood back as Surge took the detonator and set off the timed bomb dot five seconds, "Fire in the hole!"

The timed bomb sent out a directed explosion, small though, from the top and riding down the wires until a slightly bigger explosion at the bottom. Smoke came from the cracks of the door on its left, right, bottom and top below the little before the doors began fall back on themselves, their plan worked without a hitch.

* * *

Dicker watched their streams, his focus going from one to another in quick seconds, he was starting to grow paranoid of the situation but as an agent he had to keep his cool.

Dash, however, had a devilish smile on his face like he was in the middle of watching a horror movie whilst holding Jack Jack who watched in delightful awe at well.

The squad of agents entered the dark room, it was like an empty arena, abandoned yet the entire room seemed so clean as far as they could tell in the dark.

"See anything, Bauer?" Salesman asked

"Nothing ye-"

Their conversation was interrupted quickly as the way they entered was suddenly rumbling heavily and backup doors began to slide into one another about to lock the squad inside.

"Wait what the heck?! Guys, someone stop it!" Surge exclaimed running forward with Salesman catching up as the two tried to reach it in time to keep it from shutting but nevertheless, it was too late as the doors closed and darkness now filled the arena looking room.

The fearful agents kept their weapons now aimed and soon a voice came on in the room louder than they've ever heard the last time someone spoke from it, that someone being the Baron.

He chuckled and a sniffle was heard, "Good...good...you seem to have arrived at your destination." Baron said.

Hunt exclaimed, "Open the damn door!"

"No, I require your assistance for a test."

"We aren't gonna be your guinea pigs, let us out!" O-Seven yelled bashing his gun against the doors trying to bust them out of there, it was the only good idea he had and seemed to be the only one.

O-Seven continued bashing on the door over and over until a sound ringed through the room grabbing everyone's attention as they turned their head around to hear the ding of an elevator arriving after the strange sound.

All of the eyes of the agents widened as they looked to the elevator as it opened and the room went dark and the only source of light was a large red eye, the last words uttered being from Hunt, "Oh my god…"

* * *

We return to Violet who's made it up to another door but is cut off by another patrolling robot. She acts quickly forming a force field with her left hand to dodge an attempted rocket shot from the hostile automaton. After blocking the explosive attack, she throws it down on the ground like a floating pad and jumped on it slamming the axe side of the pulse shotgun into the middle of the robot's head. It quickly deactivated and fell down on it's back. Violet dissipated the force field she stood on and landed on the ground and skipped over the metal corpse of the robot.

She approached the door she was about to enter and aims the weapon and fires a blue plasma shot at the knob area, causing the door to be unlocked and swing open, smoke dissipating from the black ashy and crispy spot where it was hit with the gun. As she stepped inside, she found out it was a security room, it was a pretty easy guess considering it was just some room dedicated to a desk with some monitors on it and a chair.

She walked over and also spotted an intercom mic and a communication tablet as well, that's it! It was exactly what she needed for this. She could use the tablet to get in contact with her family, she turned on the tablet and put in the location of her city and looked around on the digital map at the dots on it, the dots represented communication devices that she could contact through with the speaker on it if it was just a phone or an earpiece or headset and through both the speaker and the camera if it was a tablet just like the one she had.

She scrolled over the map until reaching a singular communication device, likely the NSA Communication Divisions Line that would direct her to any agent. She tapped it and began to turn on the camera.

* * *

Back at the Municiberg NSA Base, the Communications Division wasn't very hard at work with no one wishing to contact any agents, until now. One of the operators, female, picked up a phone and answered, "Hello, who's this?"

"Hello um, this is Violet Parr, I need to be streamed to Dicker." Violet replied on the line.

The female operator was quickly filled with shock, the super they were looking for called them, without wasting any time, she connected Violet's tablet to one of Dicker's which he had with him, "You're on." She replied, tapping one final button to connect them.

In the Monitoring Room, Dicker gets a beep on his tablet which he takes form inside his coat and looks at it, it's an 'Unknown' titled contact. Bob and Helen quickly peek over to see who it is as well while Dash watches the currently silent 'show' on the monitors.

Dicker taps the button at the bottom and answers and Violet's face is seen on the other side, "Yes, it worked!"

"Violet?!" Bob and Helen yelled in unison which also got Dash's attention who ran over as Bob took the tablet from Dicker who just had a nonchalant face, he didn't get to say anything but hey, not a big deal, they're united again somewhat so they can do whatever they want with that tablet.

"Violet, is that you?" Dash asked, with Jack-Jack giggling and smiling, happy to see her as everyone else is, he noted the gun and asked, "My sister has a cool looking weapon? She was cool but not THAT cool."

"I assure you, Dash, it's me.." She said with a small smirk at his jab at her and turned to her dad on the other side of the screen.

"Honey, are you alright? Did the Baron do anything to you?" Bob asked frantically, "Are you in a safe spot?"

"Dad, I'm fine, I managed to escape my cell, plus I managed to find some crazy stuff in the base, since when was he an NSA Agent?" Violet asked curiously

Helen and Bob frowned, even they didn't know so they both turned to Dicker, "Rick, what's she talking about?" Helen asked with a mixed frown and skeptical look.

"Exactly what she is talking about, but that's not important right no-"

"Sir, something's happening with the NSA Squad!" A voice from one of the agents in the room yelled pointing to one of the large monitors causing all five of them to turn.

Rick rushed over to one of the consoles and extended a mic while Violet back at the base tuned in to one of the security monitors in the room with her, both of them now watching what was occuring with the NSA agents, they both quickly scrolled through camera after camera until reaching one where the screen said 'OUT OF ORDER, PLEASE BE PATIENT!'

Rick exclaimed, "Hunt, status update, report in now!"

There was silence until the camera screens on both Violet and Rick's monitors began to coutndown, three...two...one.

"AGH?!" An agent screamed, the voice belonging to Hunt, "OH MY GOD, FREAKIN' STOP I-KRK?!" His voice suddenly stopped after a crack noise was heard and the camera finally worked again.

Violet, Dicker, and the rest of the Parr Family from where they were could see the disaster that was going on before their eyes, even poor Jack-Jack was forced to witness this until Helen quickly out of fear covered his eyes with her elongated left arm and pulled her baby from Dash, close to her chest to hold him and face him the opposite direction of the screen.

The NSA Agents were under devastating attack. A new experimental robot was being used on them, the figure was hard to make out but as far as they could tell, it's hands were replaced with buzzsaws and it's shoulders had mounted laser cannons and it's eye was a singular one like a metal cyclops.

O-Seven aimed his rifle and began rapidly firing off shots at the metal being until a slash sound was heard off screen from the camera's view and Salesman yelled out, "O-Seven! You dang behemoth! Freakin' try me!" And he too recklessly fired his gun only to be quickly drop kicked like a human football into the wall, a thud heard as his body fell flat on the ground, unmoving, just dead on impact.

The NSA Agents were in shock and so were the Parr Family and Dicker, there was nothing they could do except be spectators to this robot's sport as one by one, agents dropped like flies, Surge dropped, and then finally Bauer dropped. The buzzsaw robot turned to the camera and fired a dual laser beam at the camera, blasting it to smithereens.

"Oh my god...jesus…" Helen gasped, the sight she saw was imprinted in her brain.

Dash as well was very uncomfortable with what he saw, this was no longer just some basic show to him, it was reality kicking into the little boy's mind.

Silence was going on throughout the room until suddenly, the tablet in Dicker's hand released a coughing sound, "How is everyone doing over there?" The voice of the Baron asked.

Bob and Helen leaned over with angered faces at the sight of the Baron's face replacing their daughter, wait, where was Violet? It seemed the Baron had discovered Violet's place while they were focused on his new robot utterly demolishing the squad of NSA agents.

"Where's Violet? Where is she?" Bob asked angrily, leaning closer to the screen.

"She's fine…for now." Baron said and turned the tablet to show Violet being held up by the arms and legs, one robot on her left gripping her left arm and the same being said for her right as she was seen and heard struggling to get out of their grip.

"Let me go! Let me-" Violet's shouts for freedom were interrupted when the robot holding her left arm had it's metal arm charge up some static and begin sending visible shocks all over her body causing her to scream in pain.

"Violet!" Helen exclaimed at the tablet, watching as her daughter went limp, not unconscious but limp, breathing slowly and shivering in pain.

The Baron turned back the tablet to him, "Now, I'll just hold onto this little one and I think I should start getting my plan underway, if you don't mind...good luck to you, Incredibles and especially you, Agent Dicker." The Baron gripped the tablet and shut it off, ending their connection.

Bob clenched his fists tightly in anger, "We have to go." He declared

"You know I can't let you do that, Bob." Dicker replied.

"You won't stop us, Rick." Helen said, standing beside her husband, holding Jack-Jack who cooed for no apparent reason.

"I mean, I can't let you do that...without giving you transportation." He said, taking out some jet keys and tossing them to Helen who caught it.

Bob, despite the generous help, still gave a thankful reply under that angry tone, "Thanks, Rick, but when we come back, we want answers."

"You got it, I'll have someone here watch Jack-Jack." Dicker said.

Helen was about to hand over Jack-Jack but stopped, she looked to her left and then her right, Bob doing the same for a short second, Dash was gone.

Helen turned to see the door to the room had shut, she quickly handed off Jack-Jack to Bob and ran out the door before it closed, stretching slimly to fit through the crack before it fully shut and ran down the hall yelling, "Dash?!"

She ran for a while before looking through a door with a circular window at the top seeing the hanger bay hatch slowly opening and being opened by a small boy in a red suit, it was Dash. Helen quickly threw the door open and ran through but it was too late and all she could do was yell out to make him stop, "Dash, wait!" as her husband and Dicker caught up to her to see him run off.

Why was Dash running off exactly? The answer was obvious, Dash being the sibling he is, as much as any sibling would fight with their fellow kin, they also cared for them just as much. Dash saved his sister once on Nomanisan and he was gonna do the same again this time. With him was a satchel with a spare NSA assigned tablet that had the coordinates of the Baron's base on it thanks to Violet's tracker and the trackers on the fallen NSA Agents. Dash began his long dash to the location in hopes of saving his sister.

End of Chapter Eleven...

 **A/N: Hi there, been a long time and for good reason, preparing this beefy chapter just for you guys to thank your patience, once again I was caught up in school and balancing being staff for a discord server and writing this whenever I could get the chance on my phone, hope you enjoy it and keep your patience for the next chapter and kudos to those who got the references in this chapter, especially the names of the NSA Agents and the chapter title itself!**


	12. The Dash

I neither own nor take profit from The Incredibles which is owned by Disney and Pixar

Dash ran for miles across the ocean following the blip on the map coordinating the location of the Baron's base. He looked forward continuously questioning his actions. Was this just for his own attempt at grandstanding and showing off? Maybe the unadmittable habit of wanting to protect his older sibling. Siblings may fight but in the end they always went back to caring for each other. Dash made a disgusted face from all of this thinking, he sounded so melodramatic about it, bluh!

Of course, ten year olds can't really be known for thinking this in depth, especially Dash but we all know the truth. Dash looked up seeing the island now in sight and picked up the pace making haste to the island.

A few moments later, he came up upon the rocky shore as he skidded quickly to a stop once reaching the door, already opened just for him. Not even for a second did he think about why it was left open, he just ran straight in with no hesitation.

Unbeknownst to the childish Dash, The Baron watched from his screens with Violet far behind him in the same room, kept suspended in the air by metal couplings chained to the ceiling that glowed purple keeping her from usage of her powers, not that she could anyway as she was not in a conscious state at the moment. The Baron smiled as he unlocked another door for Dash to enter through and once again, the child foolishly goes through with little thought.

* * *

In the skies above the ocean, slowly trailing Dash was an NSA owned jet being flown by Elastigirl, the heroine mother had stress written all over her as she sat in the pilot seat, just gripping onto the wheel, she thought any minute now from all this frustration that she could just pop.

Mr. Incrediblewalked into the pilot area in his super suit, he let his hand rest on Helen's shoulders making her head turn and exhale as she turned her head back to the console. Mr. Incredible just decided to ask, "Honey, something bothering you?"

Elastigirl sighed, flicking a switch and putting the jet on auto-pilot and she turned in her seat, "It's just the kids."

"What about the kids?" Mr. Incredible asked sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Elastigirl asks, "I mean, they wanna get out there and fight the bad guys and I'm sort of willing to go for it but in light of recent events-"

"You think they might not be ready to take on this type of stuff?"

She couldn't have said it better herself, Elastigirl gives a nod in response.

"You can't dwell on that, honey, that's what our job is, to make sure they have the ability to handle this, they won't be kids forever and we won't be around forever." Mr. Incredible said.

"What if we can't prepare them for something? It's our responsibility to do that yeah, but look at what's going on! Our kids are off dealing with some german homicidal inventing maniac. What if they end up hurt or worse and I as a parent wasn't able to protect them? What would I do then?" Elastigirl's voice was filled with an unsure tone, her head resting by the forehead in her left hand.

"Honey, there's no I in team and we're a team, we've gotta be together on this." Mr. Incredible moved his right hand over and gently placed her free left hand on his, cupping it and holding it, "Look, we may not have been able to prepare our kids for what's happening right now but we have a responsibility as parents to keep them safe in the now. We haven't failed just yet."

Helen just gave off a chuckle in response but it was a sign she was loosening up a little bit, "Wow, didn't know I married such a man with words."

"Well, I am Mr. Incredible." Mr. Incredible said with the most smug grin in the world.

"Mr. Ego, more like it." Elastigirl said, playfully jabbing at her spouse.

Bob honestly couldn't help but chuckle at the joke, "Hey now, let's not make it personal."

The two just laughed for a little while before stopping to smile and look into each other's eyes. The moment soon ending as Helen turned her eyes back to the console and the windshield to see the world of clouds they were in outside, "I gotta get back to piloting this baby."

"I'll leave you to it...Elastigirl." Mr. Incredible said as he got up beginning to walk out of the pilot area.

Elastigirl smirked as he left and spoke something only to herself, "Nah, call me Mrs. Incredible."

* * *

Dash was now running through a long hall before reaching the blip that was Violet's suit tracker. He felt around the door to see if there might be a way to open it. Luckily, he had a keen eye as he spotted the keypad. He reached up as high as he could, he tried a trick he saw on one of his Saturday Morning Cartoons once, some guy with super speed and a red costume just like him. Dash began speed typing on the keypad, inputting every possible sequence he assumed could be the code until he got lucky and the keypad said ACCESS GRANTED.

Lo and behold, there she was, Violet unconscious and suspended in the air by chained couplings and under the only source of light in the room, "Violet? Violet!" He yelled twice as he ran over to her feet in mere seconds, shaking her body. It was beginning to work as her eyes were seen fluttering as she was slowly awakening from her slumber.

"Dash?" The first words to escape her mouth, sounding very confused in tone but then when she finally awakens, her voice gets serious and surprised, "Dash!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here to save you and all that, don't worry." Dash said in a cocky tone, smug grin and all as he stepped back pointing at himself to show off, "I only came cause if I didn't, mom and dad would give me more chores to do." Dash lied, crossing his arms.

Violet sighed, "Good to know you care." She said smiling but then she lifted her head up to see a darkened Baron standing over Dash, who was oblivious.

"Oh he's caring all right."

Dash barely had a chance to react as suddenly the Baron grabs Dash up into the air by the leg and places something on his wrist, something cold and metallic that squeezes onto his hand. After that, the Baron just tosses the child across the floor like some doll.

"Dash!" Yelling is all she could do, Violet was nothing but a chained spectator.

Dash grunted as he got up, he was definitely off guard at that moment, serves his egotistical behind right, he's about to run right for the Baron but looks at what he put on his left wrist, the device on him looked like a watch but no sign of time was showing. He tried prying it off of his wrist but the thing was so tight on there, there was no crevice of space to fit his finger or entire child sized hand into to lift it off, "What the heck is this thing?!"

"That child, is a time bomb...or speed bomb...you stop running for two seconds and it goes boom." Baron said.

"You're completely mental! What kind of person does this type of insanity?!" Violet exclaimed, angrily.

"Insanity, I prefer mad, darling." Baron said, smiling and beginning to chuckle.

Dash was fueled with anger, he was about to dash right for the Baron but then he saw the man quickly raise the detonator.

"Now...I wouldn't go making rash decisions yet boy, children are always so eager to do things but they're never eager to die, let's see if you are boy."

Click. The timer began…

Dash was bursting off out of the room, he had to get away from here, if he stopped-no, he can't think about that now! He needs to run! Run, Dash, Run!

Baron and Violet are now the only ones in the room as the Baron taps a button on his wrist watch and a map is projected onto a wall for both of them to see that followed a fast moving red blip being Dash, he was already out of the island's perimeter. Some usually do perform well in situations of life threatening levels and it was the same for Dash, he was moving faster than he, Violet and the Baron ever thought he could.

"Fascinating how the human race acts when under intense pressure, in moments like these we either overperform or underperform." Baron said as he glared intently at the map following the dot, "You should be impressed how your brother is keeping up his speed, it won't be for long."

* * *

Dash for once in his life didn't want to run. He just wanted to stop, this was pushing him to his limit, a limit he thought he'd never reach as he reached an ice area, icebergs and ice land all over.

Even with death being at his doorstep at any second, it didn't mean he could just run straight forward forever. He drifted in an arc around a large chunk of ice, just as he narrowly dodges that one, he looks forward seeing an even larger one. He makes sure to time this next move right while keeping up his super speed. He intentionally runs forward only to jump up and continue his run on the side of the iceberg, hopping forward and back onto the ocean running at the same speed like he never even touched a single iceberg.

Dash smirked, maybe he could make it out of this area of ice quickly...oh, him and his big mouth, he turned his head seeing a large wall of ice, it was wide like a mini Great Wall of China, no ramp looking structures he could use to jump up and run along the side of it...all he could do was keep going...something in his life he thought he'd never WANT to do

Dash just kept running forward with the words of the Baron in his head, "Children are always so eager to do things but they're never eager to die."

These words, over and over, repeating in his head, he started to...slow down. He began filling up with something any speedster would barely ever deal with having, fear.

But this wasn't just Dash, it was THE Dash! Dash faced the incoming wall of ice and ran and ran and ran until-

* * *

"TARGET ELIMINATED." Baron's computer said on the screen and he smiled.

"Dash…" Violet's head dropped as she tried her hardest to hold back tears as the Baron approached her, holding her head up to show his sinister smile.

"It's like naivety runs in your family, he doomed himself to that demise." Baron spoke, letting her go and walking away back to the computer, "Soon, your mother and father will suffer as well along with you and I'll be free to move on with my plans." Baron said stepping into a secret lift in the room and giving one last glare at the saddened Violet before leaving.

* * *

Somewhere in an area filled with scattered ice debris and cracked icebergs and a large orange mushroom cloud slowly dissipating from the midst of the largest devastated iceberg yet, something was moving underwater before it stopped and then a hand busted out grabbing onto the side of a small drifting iceberg with a burnt and tattered glove on and was vibrating? The figure that arm belonged to soon revealed itself to be Dash, he climbed on as grunting loudly in pain as his entire body was vibrating at high frequencies until he stopped, his eyes rolling up and now falling flat onto his face inhaling and exhaling.

But how did he survive? Dash seemed to have ran fast enough to vibrate and cut off the bomb collar and the next five seconds after that, it had exploded. Dash was truly incredible for that miracle, he smiled turning his head and looking back at the orange tinted mushroom cloud and smiled and laughed,* "I'm...The Dash." Dash groaned and rested on that small iceberg but soon his family would need him...soon.

* * *

The Baron stepped out of the lift and went into a large room and smiled looking at a large silouhette and picked up a case, setting it on a metal table and opening it to reveal the cannon he had made long ago all glowing with its purple aura, but the cannon wasn't going to be used for shooting, no, it was it's explosive power source. He opened up his weapon and carefully removed the purple power crystal inside and moved it over to something that definitely was gonna pack a punch and smiled as he began placing it in.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl looked out the windshield and Elastigirl pointed, "Is that it?"

Mr. Incredible quickly replied, "Yep, let's go be Incredible." Mr. Incredible said smiling at his wife who smiled back at him as they prepared to land the plane somewhere.

* * *

Back at the Municiberg NSA base, Dicker was sitting at his desk as he called in his assistant grumbling something.

After about a few seconds of waiting his assistant Mr. Waid walked into the office with a smile, "Needed something, Dicker?"

"Yeah, Waid, I need you to establish contact with the Baron, me and him personally." Rick said putting away some files.

"Sir, I don't know how long that will take." Waid replied reluctantly.

"Then make it not take long, you're an intern, do the job." Rick said bluntly.

"But...I just don't think it's necessary, there could be another way you know?" Waid said and slowly moving his left hand behind his back to grab the handle of something.

"Yes, necessary? Was it necessary for you to make two copies of all my files relating to The Incredibles and those affiliated with them two days ago at 13:09 AM at midnight and take the second set of copied for yourself?" Dicker asked glaring at Waid with an upset scowl.

Waid widened his eyes or Shifty widened his eyes gulping, "Sir, I don't follow exactly."

"You follow something alright." Rick said approaching Waid and glaring him right in his eyes, "You follow Baron...Shifty."

Waid looked down and just shook his head and it began shifting and he begins chuckling, "You really are Agent Rick Dicker aren't you? Should've guessed the facade wouldn't last long with you."

Dicker didn't respond and just glared at him as he watched Shifty slowly raise back his hood revealing his true face, "Now let's see how long you can keep yourself alive!" Shifty said spinning out the knife in his back pocket and attempting to stab at Dicker

Dicker was on guard and quickly grabbed his arm and elbowed Shifty's arm bone breaking it and causing the man to scream, even at old age, the man could put up a fight as he lifts Shifty over his old shoulder and slams him into the ground and puts him in a neck hold while he pulled his NSA licensed revolver out and held it to his head, "Now...keep up your facade for just a second and so what I asked you. Get me in contact with The Baron."

End of Chapter Twelve...

 **A/N: Yep, the long wait is over, I'm back everyone but updates will be slow but not too slow and the story is almost coming to end everyone but that doesn't mean after that I'll stop writing, remember to always try and give me constructive criticism and if you like the story then follow it and I hope you enjoy this and what's to come.**


End file.
